One in a Million
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Drabbles/fic en capitulos en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Draco -el 5 de junio- posteando la historia principal ese día. Son diferentes parejas pero todo centrado en Draco.
1. One in a Million

Summary: Protección de testigos AU Draco es un sobreviviente de un asesinato en masa y el asesino quiere terminar con su trabajo. No que Harry lo vaya a permitir.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo. La situación alrededor de ellos era caótica, los aurores se movían de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar a alguien que siguiera vivo, alguien que respiraba pero cada cuerpo que giraban, cada pulso que chequeaban daba el mismo resultado. Todos estaban muertos. Habían recibido la alerta hace media hora, unas palabras entrecortadas, desesperadas de alguien atacando el más famoso club del mundo mágico. Los aurores actuaron de inmediato, desapareciendo hacia allá pero los hechizos de antidesaparición de emergencia del club habían sido activados lo cuál los redirigió cerca de medio kilómetros más lejos. Con frustración, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero fue inútil. Habían cuerpos tendidos fuera del club, ninguno se movía y lucían diferentes heridas, había tanta sangre que era difícil saber dónde pisar.

Una vez bajadas las defensas, Harry y Hermione se aparecieron con un grupo de sanadores, quiénes parecieron aterrorizados al principio para después ponerse a trabajar, examinando a las personas una por una, confirmando sus muertes e intentando averiguar sus identidades. Hermione estaba ayudando en eso, ella había inventado un instrumento similar al detector de huellas digitales muggle, excepto que ésta leía huellas mágicas, únicas de cada persona. Harry se movió para inspeccionar el resto del club, adentro no había todavía más gente en el suelo, era una escena horrible, de película de terror y Harry aún no podía ubicar que había sucedido, no podía creer que una sola persona hubiera causado este tipo de daño sin usar algún artefacto. El problema es que el club lucía intacto, ni siquiera había vidrio roto, no había rastro alguno, físico o mágico de que algo hubiera sido activado en este lugar y asesinado a todas esas personas. Harry podía ver los rostros aterrorizados, sangrientos y podía sentir las memorias de la guerra intentando abrirse paso por su memoria, haciéndolo sudar frío.

-¡Jefe!-dando un salto, Harry giró rápidamente y apenas se contuvo de lanzar una maldición, normalmente era bueno reprimiendo sus memorias pero tampoco todos los días se encontraba una escena como esta. Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, Harry se acercó dónde uno de los de su equipo lo llamaba. Estaba en la puerta de una de una oficina, suponía que del dueño del lugar pero había muchas cosas derrumbadas adentro, no se podía pasar. A lo lejos, se podía ver un pequeño brillo azulado entre el desastre-Hay varias lecturas de calor y alguien usando un hechizo-informó rápidamente y Harry pensó que tal vez podía ser la persona que había hecho todo esto.

Llamando al resto de su equipo, tres de ellos lanzaron hechizos escudo potenciados mientras que Harry y otros dos intentaban abrirse paso bajo el desaste, moviendo fuera muebles destrozados, parecía como si parte del techo se hubiera derrumbado de la nada así que fue más trabajo del que pensaban hasta que al fin pudieron abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para ver lo que sucedía adentro. Lo primero que Harry vio, fueron ojos plateados. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Draco Malfoy, más que nada debido al hecho que el rubio se había marchado unas semanas después de acabada la guerra, decidiendo alejarse de las memorias en este lugar; así que por supuesto nunca imaginó encontrárselo de nuevo. Y en estas circunstancias. Por lo que podía ver, Malfoy era la única persona en pie en el grupo, había gente sentada y echada a su alrededor, un grupo de quince más o menos, todos heridos pero lucía como si respiraran. A los pies del rubio se encontraba Blaise Zabini, el dueño del club, parecía inconsciente y su pierna estaba entablillada, no lucía en peligro pero no sabían la extensión de sus heridas. Malfoy había convocado un escudo alrededor de ellos, un corte en su frente estaba goteando sangre por su mejilla y su camisa blanca dejaba notar una mancha roja en su costado que podía ser de otra persona o de una herida pero al menos estaba consciente. Ahora que lo analizaba, el escudo es lo único que había mantenido los escombros de aplastar a la gente a sus pies. Malfoy salvando a personas, esa era otra cosa que no había visto venir ni en sueños.

-Trabajemos más rápido, no sé cuánto aguantará Malfoy-dijo Hary mientras limpiaban y movían escombros lejos del escudo. Tomó alrededor de una hora pero finalmente sacaron todo, justo a tiempo para ver el escudo temblar por unos segundos antes de desaparecer en el mismo momento en el que Malfoy caía de rodillas, sus fuerzas totalmente agotadas. Sin embargo, se rehusó a que lo ayudaran, en vez de eso insistía en que tenían que llevar a Blaise, que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, posible contusión y trauma en el pecho. Su modo de hablar, los términos que usaban, era obvio Malfoy había estudiado medicina y había ayudado a las personas que estaban cerca de él, bien podía ser esa la razón por la cuál todavía estaban vivos.

-El tipo estaba loco-lloriqueó una chica mientras la cargaban hacia la salida para que Hermione pudiera examinarla mejor-T-tenía como una bomba de colores y, y, hizo un sonido raro, cómo.. cómo un pitido-más lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro al mismo tiempo que era despositada en el suelo, Hermione viniendo rápidamente a verla, aliviada en su interior que no todos estuvieran muertos-El chico... el rubio... él nos salvó, nos metió en la oficina y cerró la puerta. P-podíamos escuchar al loco gritar afuera y cuando.. cuando no pudo entrar, derrumbó e-el techo-saltando cuando tocó un moretón en su brazo, la chica tomó la mano de Hermione fuertemente hasta que ella la miró-Dale las gracias de mi parte. Él también.. también estaba herido e igual nos salvó. Nunca lo olvidaré-la castaña no había estado adentro como para saber que había sido Malfoy así que solo asintió antes de suavemente murmurar el hechizo para dormirla, solo así conseguiría tenerla quieta para examinarla.

Una vez que todas las personas fueron sacadas, finalmente Malfoy dejó que los sanadores lo vieran. Con una manta sobre sus hombros, su vista estaba perdida mientras curaban la herida en su frente, aparentemente la sangre en su costado no era suya. Estaba sucio, sus pantalones negros tenían polvo, la camisa blanca lucía media amarillenta por la combinación de sudor, mugre y sangre, y su cabello era un desastre. Sin embargo, lucía igualmente guapo. Era un pensamiento confuso, se dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia él, casi deteniéndose cuando los ojos plateados se alzaron para observarlo.

-Malfoy-asintió como saludo y el rubio respondió lentamente, levantándose.

-¿Blaise estará bien?-fue lo primero que preguntó y Harry asintió.

-Zabini fue examinado y llevado a San Mungo pero dicen que luce como solo una contusión y nada más grave, sus otras heridas tardaran más en sanar pero no son mortales-informó rápidamente, usando su voz de jefe, como cuando hablaba con los testigos. Draco soltó un suspiro aliviado y volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos por su rostro antes de sisear suavemente, se había rozado la herida en la frente y había dolido.-Se salió el... Un momento-Harry alzó sus manos y suavemente volvió a presionar el parche que se había salido, Draco se había quedado quieto, mirando hacia él calladamente hasta que el moreno bajó sus manos y se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, intentando volver a lucir profesionalmente-Si estuviera bien, ¿podría hacerte algunas preguntas?

-No sé qué es lo que puedo decirte-dijo Draco, cruzando sus brazos bajo la manta, estaba congelado, en parte por la adrenalina dejando su cuerpo y otra porque todavía estaba lloviendo suavemente.

-¿Lograste ver bien al atacante?-preguntó Harry, tenía en su mano su libreta.

-Vagamente. Creo que lo hice unos segundos antes de que todo explotara, no puedo recordarlo bien-respondió el rubio con voz cansada.

-¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de la bomba?

-No era ordinaria, cómo las bombas fétidas que vendían en el colegio. Tenía forma de pelota y sonaba fuertemente. Cuando explotó, es como... como si el aire se hubiera llenado de cuchillos lanzados en todas direcciones. Tuve suerte de que somo le rozaran y empujé a Blaise de regreso en la oficina-su mano izquierda empujó su cabello hacia atrás, a Harry le recordó al modo en que lo llevaba en el colegio, aunque la ausencia de laca era notoria-Les grité que se agacharan y se gatearan hacia mi, el suelo era el lugar más seguro. Pero se dio cuenta, no lo vi pero escuché una maldición y cerré la puerta, sellándola. Intentó romperla pero no pudo así que lanzó un 'Bombarda Maxima' y la puerta cayó pero también lo hizo el techo. Apenas tuve tiempo de levantar el escudo y esperar a que llegaran.-Harry terminó de anotar lo que le había dicho y asintió, guardando la libreta y esta vez sacando un vial.

-¿Podrías compartirme tus recuerdos? Tal vez podríamos reconocer al atacante en él-Draco dudó, no era muy fan de la magia que envolvía la mente pero también quería ayudar a encontrar al bastardo que casi mataba a sus amigos y a toda esa gente. Alzando su varita, el rubio tocó su temple y lentamente fue sacando el recuerdo plateado hasta depositarlo en el vial, donde Harry lo cerró y asintió.

-Gracias. Estaremos en contacto-con esa breve despedida, ambos hombres se separaron y el moreno hizo su camino de regreso a Hermione, que aún seguía trabajando-Voy regresando a la estación ¿Estarás bien aquí?-la castaña asintió antes de dar una mirada hacia Malfoy.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído, no?-le dijo con una media sonrisa antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea.

-Sí, quién lo hubiera creído...-murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el punto de desaparición.

* * *

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que había dejado el club, Harry estaba ocupado ordenando la información que tenían, buscando armas parecidas a las que Malfoy había mencionado, cuando dieron la alarma de un ataque en San Mungo. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Harry cogió su capa y corrió con su equipo a las chimeneas, pronto apareciendo por la entrada de emergencia del hospital, siendo dirigidos por frenéticas enfermeras hacia la cuarta planta. Había humo y sanadores moviéndose de un lado a otro, Harry solo quería saber que demonios había pasado cuando vio a Malfoy de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba tendido en una camina sobre su estómago y su espalda era un desastre de cortes y sangre, el moreno se había quedado paralizado en su sitio, su respiración deteniéndose por unos segundos ante esa imagen. Le tomó unos segundos recobrarse y buscó frenéticamente alrededor hasta que vio a Hermione, casi corriendo hacia su amiga.

-¿Que carajos pasó aquí?-preguntó, instantáneamente chequeándola por heridas pero la castaña solo parecía un poco aturdida y agitada.

-Creemos que ha sido el atacante del club. La noticia de que había sobrevivientes se corrió rápido, no tenemos ni idea que hizo pero de repente hubo una explosión en el cuarto de Zabini, estamos cada vez más seguros que es a él a quién quiere matar-Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry para guiarlo hacia dónde estaba el cuarto del moreno, ahora con un ligero olor a humo y las cosas rotas y tiradas por todos lados-Lanzó un hechizo contra la puerta, creo que pensó que estaba solo pero Malfoy estaba adentro y se lanzó sobre Zabini, el vidrio protector del techo cayó sobre él-la castaño tenía en ceño fruncido, mirando alrededor-¿Analizaste las memorias?

-La tiene el departamento de Misterios, todavía no me dicen nada-Harry apretó sus puños, frustrados-¿Qué es lo que quiere este tipo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene contra Zabini? Necesitamos llamar a su familia y amistades al momento. Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí-gruñó el moreno, adrenalina en sus venas, odiaba al tipo de gente que dañaba a personas inocentes solo para llegar hacia otra persona. Le recordaba a Voldemort.

-Yo me encargo de eso, haremos las entrevistas inmediatamente. Harry, Zabini necesita protección las 24 horas y tengo el presentimiento que Malfoy va a seguirlo a todos lados, deberías encargarte de eso. Y pon presión en los Inefables, esto pasó de un caso de normal a uno urgente, el atacate seguirá con esto hasta que tenga a Zabini y más personas morirán-dijo ella gravemente.

Harry asintió, girándose para dirigirse a su grupo, rápidamente disparando órdenes. Dejó a algunos a cargo de procesar el cuarto, a buscar cualquier pista que pudieran encontrar; cuatro de ellos tenían que quedarse como guardias para Zabini y Malfoy, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que en las memorias de Malfoy estaba la respuesta, o al menos una pista importante de la identidad del atacante, necesitaba conseguir esa información.

* * *

-Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que estar aquí-Draco no lucía feliz, de hecho estaba renegando desde el momento en que había llegado, para el desagrado de la creciente jaqueca que Harry tenía.

El moreno había estado fastidiando y fastidiando a los del departamento de Misterios hasta que les habían devuelto su análisis de las memorias y pudieron ponerle un rostro al atacante. Era un hombre mayor, no familiar y sin un registro criminal, según el reporte era de descendencia italiana pero eso era lo único que le habían podido decir. Mientras un equipo se encarga exclusivamente de buscar todo lo que pudieran de él tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, Harry había formulado un plan. El atacante no sabía que Draco había estado adentro, así que había hecho circular la noticia de que Blaise había sobrevivido y sería movida a una casa de seguridad. Esa parte era verdad, Zabini iba a ser movido pero su dirección no sería revelada, en cambio, la que sería filtrada sería la de Draco para que Harry pudiera atraparlo. El problema era que habían tenido que hacer el movimiento tan rápido que no había podido explicárselo al rubio, por eso seguía y seguía refunfuñando.

-Malfoy, si te callaras por solo cinco segundos, podría explicártelo- murmuró el moreno irritablemente y Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Tal vez si usaras tu boca para algo más que balbucear a tus aurores y de hecho, hablarme directamente, tal vez no preguntaría tanto-siseó el rubio de regreso y los dos aurores que estaban para extra protección miraron de un lado a otro nerviosamente, parecían salir chispas de los ojos de su jefe y eso casi siempre predecía problemas.

-He tenido niños a mi cargo mejor portados-el moreno no parecía tomar en cuenta que Draco estaba en cama, todavía sanando sus heridas, por la postura del rubio, parecía que ni él mismo se acordaba de eso.

-Será por que son de tu edad mental y por eso se llevan mejor-Draco le sonrió con suficiencia y Harry gruñó en su dirección, alzando sus manos en un gesto de irritación antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo, ahorita realmente no estaba de humor para lidiar con Malfoy y sus berrinches, el maldito no había cambiado nada durante estos años, seguía igual de gruñón, pedante, engreído, guapo y rubio. Deteniéndose repentinamente, el moreno volvió a analizar sus pensamientos antes de detenerse con horror en la palabra 'guapo' y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. Su jaqueca iba de mal en peor.

* * *

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Draco hizo un gesto entre dolor y fastidio y se giró para observar a Harry en la puerta del cuarto, brazos cruzados y con todo el porte de un padre pillando a su hijo haciendo una travesura. O algo así. Las heridas de Draco aún no sanaban, le habían mandado mucho reposo y nada de movimientos bruscos. Como intentar levantarse solo para merodear por la casa, ya había sido pillado una vez y por girar rápido, se había caido lo cúal había abierto algunas de sus heridas en la espalda. Harry no lo había encontrado divertido, le había gritado por lo que parecía 20 minutos seguidos antes de lanzar la puerta para irse, según él el moreno era super fan de eso de tirar puertas, le salía muy dramático.

-Necesito ir al baño. Y puedo hacerlo solo-se apresuró a espetar cuando lo vio abrir la boca-En serio, ya es bastante vergonzoso tener que comer en la cama, creo que puedo manejar ir al baño sin que tomes mi mano-le dijo sarcásticamente. Había sido un golpe grande en su orgullo el estar convaleciente con Potter alrededor, habían sido años desde que había visto al bastardo y que luciera bien tampoco ayudaba, o que fuera exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que a Draco le encantaba enredarse. Rodando los ojos, Harry se acercó a él y su primera opción fue ayudarlo a levantarse pero en vez de eso se agachó y lo tomó en brazos. Hmm. Malfoy no pesaba tanto como pensaba y era divertida la manera en la que había soltado una exclamación y se había agarrado a su cuello. Excepto que así de cerca, el aroma del rubio se adentró en sus sentidos rápidamente y se contuvo de respirar profundamente. Demonios, olía muy bien. Dulce pero no como chica, tenía definitivamente un toque varonil.

-Ves que fácil es, yo puedo llevarte-dijo Harry, intentando aparentar normalidad mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Cuando esta tortura acabe, voy a ahorcarte, Potter-gruñó Draco, solo que sonó más como los quejidos de un niño, era casi adorable.

-Solo dime la hora y fecha, Malfoy-le sonrió mientras lo ponía en el suelo y se sintió complacido cuando vio un sonrojo aparecer en el rostro del rubio. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente en su cara solo lo hizo reír en voz alta. Definitivamente el rubio era igual de fácil de molestar que en el colegio.

* * *

Días estaban empezando a pasar, Draco se mejoró y ahora podía moverse por sí mismo hacia todos lados y Harry no confesaría ni bajo un Crucio que extrañaría el poder cargarlo y fastidiarlo. Curiosamente, la mejor parte de su día era cuando podía pelear con el rubio, al menos lo distraía de la frustración de no poder atrapar al atacante, que repentinamente había desaparecido. No estaban seguros si era porque no había creído la falsa información que ellos habían pasado o porque había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse antes de que lo atraparan. Draco también empezaba a sentirse ansioso, andar todo el día encerrado en casa lo fastidiaba, quería saber de la recuperación de su amigo, de alguna noticia de afuera pero el moreno mantenía los labios cerrados, era frustrante. Quitando eso del camino, ambos hombres estaban formando pequeñas rutinas alrededor del otro.

Resulta que a Draco le gustaba cocinar, solía aliviar estrés haciendo grandes desayunos que los otros aurores que hacían guardia les gustaba devorar sin apenas respirar, en un par de días el rubio ni siquiera tenía que llevarles el plato, apenas olían comida ellos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando su comida, si fueran perros, estarían meneando sus colas. Harry se burlaría de ellos si no fuera que el también había caído bajo el encanto, en su interior podía admitir que su comida era mejor que la Señora Weasley y se sentía un traidor. Los aurores, agradecidos de tener comidas ricas en su barriga, se encargaban de lavar todo lo que el rubio había usado y dejaba la cocina sin ninguna mancha; también solían traerle al rubio libros cuando regresaban de sus visitas al cuartel, al moreno todavía no sabía si sentirse horrorizado o divertido de como Draco tenía a su equipo comiendo de su mano, casi literalmente. Harry solía sentarse en las tardes a jugar ajedrez con él, era increíble la diferencia entre Ron y el rubio para jugar, mientras que el pelirrojo lo hacia todo calculadoramente, Draco en cambio le gustaba conversar con sus piezas antes de mover; se supone que eso ayudaría a Harry, escuchar sus estrategias en voz alta y todo eso pero aún con eso, solía perder de manera bastante espectacular, para el el placer del rubio. Así que todo en todo, no la estaba pasando tan mal.

Esa noche, se habían sentado a compartir un café, Harry sentado en un extremo de la sofa y Draco en el otro, sus piernas estiradas en el espacio en el medio. Se pusieron a hablar de todo y de nada, la conversación simplemente fluía, no habían pausas incómodas o dudas, eran dos personas hablando de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho antes. Hubiera sido imposible también, en el pasado los dos habían estado lleno de prejuicios contra el otro, no podían verse de otra manera que no fuera con odio, pero al crecer aprendes a ver las cosas de otra manera, las personas que te caían mal antes han crecido también, de repente ya son adultos y aunque había algún insulto de aquí a allá, no tenía esa maldad detrás. Harry se encontraba maravillado, el rubio brillaba en una luz diferente ahora, al principio solo creía que era atractivo, otra cara bonita pero convivir con él le había mostrado más lados de él, lados que le gustaban. Para Draco sucedía similar, era como cumplir ese sueño que había tenido de niño de poder ser amigo de Harry, de poder sentarse con él y hablar, de compartir bromas y que el moreno quiera pasar tiempo con él voluntariamente.

Draco estaba sonriendo para sí mismo y cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontraron los de Harry. No fue un movimiento repentino, ni una nube de lujuria de repente descendiendo en ellos, no había nada de alcohol involucrado. Eran simplemente dos personas atraídas la una por la otra y dispuestas a dar el salto. Casi al mismo tiempo los dos pusieron sus tazas de café a un lado y Harry se sentó más cerca, una mano alzándose para acariciar suavemente la mejilla del rubio. Draco podía sentir el pequeño revoloteo de magia en los dedos del moreno y suspiró calladamente, sus ojos cerrándose al mismo tiempo que la distancia entre ellos acababa y sus labios se encontraban en un beso. Trazando la línea de sus labios, Harry degustó del sabor compartido del café y fue dejando besos cortos y dulces sobe su boca antes tocar su labio inferior con la punta de lengua. Draco no se resistió, su boca abriéndole el paso sin pelea, sus manos alzándose para descansar sobre sus hombros, dedos dibujando círculos ahí donde estaban.

No pasó a mayores, estuvieron ahí por lo que se sintió como horas solo besándose, a veces solo rozando sus labios, otras veces más apasionado y necesitado, con ansias de más pero tácitamente acordando moverse lento, esto no era un simple revolcón de una noche ni un beso que se quedaría en el olvido, las cosas nunca habían podido ser casuales entre ellos, siempre había existido el potencial de volverse más, ya sea malo o bueno. En el pasado había sido malo, pero ahora estaban seguro que era bueno. Muy bueno.

En la mañana siguiente, los aurores que estaban de guardia comían su desayuno lentamente, mirando de un lado a otro. Ni Draco ni Harry se estaban tocando, ni siquiera se estaban mirando pero era como si una pequeña tensión llenara la cocina, no estaban seguros de qué era así que decidieron que era mejor acelerar su desayuno y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo, Draco se había sentado en la silla a seguir leyendo su libro y Harry se había acercado por detrás, manos descansando en sus hombros y inclinándose hacia abajo para rozar sus labios contra su cuello. El rubio había sonreído, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la caricia antes de girar su cabeza lo suficiente como para que pudieran besarse. Con algunos movimientos, pronto los dos estaban en el mueble, besándose perezosamente, las manos de Draco hundiéndose en el sorpresivamente suave cabello de Harry mientras que el moreno acariciaba su cintura y lo pegaba cerca. Ambos eran personas intensas, por lo que estaban sorprendidos que no hubieran saltado sobre el otro todavía; o tal vez era exactamente por eso que se estaban tomando su tiempo. Ahora ya no les fastidiaba tanto el paso de los días, los dos estaban más relajados, casi siempre pegados el uno al otro.

Fue una de esas noches, cerca de un mes y medio desde que estaba en esta casa de seguridad, que finalmente cedieron a la pasión. Sabían que estaba por venir, los besos poco a poco se habían ido volviendo más necesitados, más urgentes. Apenas y había aguantado hasta que los aurores se habían asentado en sus posiciones en la puerta antes de que se lanzaran el uno contra el otro, caminando sin ver hacia el cuarto, la ropa cayendo por todas partes mientras que los besos se volvían más y más ardientes. La primera vez fue casi salvaje, el lubricante usado y tirado por cualquier lado, los hechizos de seguridad murmurados apresuradamente y los gritos acallados en la boca del otro. Draco no tenía tanta paciencia y lo empujó hacia la cama, subiéndose encima de él y montándolo casi con rudeza, después de ese primer orgasmo, el que necesitaban para quitar la urgencia. Harry tomó cargo y se dedicó a besar y conquistar cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, importándole un rábano cuánto rogara o amenazara, se tomó su tiempo hasta que lo dejó básicamente sin palabras, solo gemidos temblorosos saliendo de sus labios. Marcó partes de su cuerpo, su cuello era su lugar favorito, notorio, para que cualquiera que lo viera supiera que estaba tomado. Draco no se quedó atrás, dejando arañazos y marcas que se asomaban apenas sobre la camisa, lo suficientemente presentes como para dejar en claro que Potter era su propiedad.

Todo había estado yendo tan bien, que era obvio que las cosas pronto irían mal.

* * *

Harry había recibido un mensaje de Hermione, diciéndole que habían descubierto información importante y necesitaban hablar con él. Con reticencia, Harry se despidió del rubio con un beso largo y le recordó una y otra vez a los aurores de mantenerse alerta de cualquier cosa mientras él estuviera afuera. La castaña lo saludó con un rápido abrazo cuando lo vio, contenta de verlo y rápidamente se puso a decirle lo que habían averiguado. El atacante era el ex-padrastro de Blaise Zabini, había estado buscando venganza luego de que la mamá de Blaise lo hubiera engañado con el prenupcial y le hubiera quitado todo su dinero. El hombre, Patrick Bertollini, era un italiano famoso, había inventado diferentes productos para el ejército francés muggle y había modificado uno para su ataque al club, una combinación de una bomba de presión y 'Diffindo'. Había querido vengarse de la Sra Zabini asesinando a su hijo pero Draco se había puesto en el medio, salvando a Blaise en el último minuto; luego lo había hecho de nuevo inadvertidamente cuando estuvo en el hospital y ahora el hombre estaba más frenético que antes, habían testigos que habían dicho verlo merodeando por San Mungo y Knocturn Alley. A Harry no le gustaba nada esto, cuando la gente estaba acorralada, se volvía más peligrosa.

Y dicho y hecho, fue en ese preciso momento en que las alarmas de la casa de seguridad se dispararon y él sintió su corazón hundirse. Casi moviéndose en auto-piloto, Harry se movió hacia la zona de desaparición, sin esperar a su equipo y se apareció a unos metros de la casa. Lo primero que vio fue fuego, por las ventanas y por la puerta habían llamas saliendo y su estómago se apretó dolorosamente.

-Dios, no-fue todo lo que pensó antes de realizar un encantamiento burbuja alrededor de su rostro y correr hacia la casa, no podía esperar y apagar el fuego, tenía que encontrar a Draco y a su equipo. La sala estaba destrozada, muebles tirados por todos lados, Harry se aseguró que no hubiera nadie antes de moverse hacia la cocina, donde encontró a sus aurores tirados en el suelo. Agachándose rápidamente, el moreno soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando notó que solo estaban inconscientes y colocó su varita sobre sus insignias de aurores, viéndolos desaparecer y sabiendo que volverían a aparecer en el cuartel dónde serían atendidos. Alzando su varita nuevamente, Harry siguió recorriendo la casa, yendo hacia los cuartos y podía escuchar voces esta vez. Colocándose un hechizo desilusionador encima, Harry se acercó y espió dentro del cuarto de Draco.

Patrick estaba ahí, caminando de un lado a otro y gritando enojadamente sobre engaños y farsas y mala información, a Harry le importaba un comino, solo quería encontrar a Draco y pronto pudo al rubio, sentado en la cama con las manos atadas a su espalda, tenía un corte a la altura del cuello que estaba derramando sangre sobre la camisa azul. La camisa de Harry. Sintiendo la furia crecer en él, el moreno ignoró el discurso de genio malvado que estaba dando y le lanzó un aturdidor, dándole de lleno en la espalda y viéndole caer cara primero contra el piso. Harry lanzó un Incarcerous primero antes de apresurarse dónde estaba Draco, sus manos temblorosas sonteniéndose su varita y cortando sus ataduras, teniendo al rubio en sus brazos un segundo después.

-Pensé lo peor-susurró Harry mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra él, Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se movió lo suficiente atrás como para besarlo, sosteniéndose de su camisa, no era necesario que usara palabras, él también había estado aterrado. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de apariciones y sabía que era su equipo viniendo al rescate-Estás a salvo ahora-le aseguró, murmurando las palabras contra sus labios. No era una promesa, era una afirmación. Todo había acabado.

* * *

Una vez con el hombre arrestado, tanto Blaise y Draco fueron capaces de regresar a casa y verse el uno al otro. El rubio estaba feliz de ver que su mejor amigo estaba bien, sus heridas ya sanadas, sabía que las cosas todavía serían complicadas para él, tenía que lidiar con el club y todas las muertes que había causado Patrick, había muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta, como si valía la pena volver a abrir el club o no. Sin embargo, todo era se vería después del juicio, por ahora solo querían asegurarse que el bastardo iría a Azkaban con una larga sentencia, o el beso como mínimo.

Lastimosamente, la semana después de atrapar a Patrick y volver a casa, Harry había estado muy ocupado construyendo el caso contra él, juntando evidencia para que el tipo no tuviera ni siquiera un pequeño chance de escaparse de esta. Eso significaba que tampoco había podido ver a Draco y no podía creer lo mucho que ya se había acostumbrado a él, a veces tenía que recordarse que tenía que aparecerse en su apartamento y no en la casa de seguridad en la que ambos habían estado viviendo. Extrañaba sus desayunos en la mañana y sus juegos de ajedrez en la noche, extrañaba esas peleas jugetonas que tenían solo porque era incapaces de dejar de molestarse el uno al otro completamente. Más que nada, extrañaba besarlo, recién se había ganado el derecho de hacerlo y perderlo tan de repente lo deprimía. Draco no estaba mejor, su humor andaba de mal en peor en casa, sus elfos domésticos intentando meterse en su camino lo menos que pudieran, solo en caso de que al amo Draco se le dé como al amo Lucius de tirar patadas alrededor.

El primero en quebrarse fue Harry. La noche del viernes, con todo el caso armado y listo para ser enviado de manera urgente al día siguiente, diciendo que se iba a casa a descansar, al moreno no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisita en el rostro de su amiga y trató valientemente de no sonrojarse, fallando estrepitósamente. Después de pasar por su casa para cambiarse la túnica de auror por algo limpio y más decente, Harry se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy. Decía mucho cuán ido estaba por el rubio que ningún recuerdo de la guerra revoloteó por su cabeza y simplemente le pidió a un elfo avisarle a su amo que estaba aquí para verlo. Repentinamente nervioso, Harry intentó quedarse quieto en su sitio, sintiendo que cada segundo era una eternidad de espera cuando por fin escuchó pasos venir. Draco se detuvo en la entrada de la sala, ambos solo mirándose por algunos segundos antes de acortar la distancia por mutuo acuerdo y abrazarse fuertemente.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?-reclamó Draco suavemente, su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Harry, apretándose más fuertemente a él.

-Ya estoy aquí-respondió el moreno, acariciando su cabello rubio-Ya estoy aquí.

Ya estoy en casa, pensó Harry. Y nunca había sonado más cierto.


	2. Cara o Sello

Summary:Siempre hay dos lados de cada historia. Es un problema cuando siempre creíste una versión y es difícil aceptar la otra.

Reliquias de la Muerte AU

* * *

La varita estaba contra su cuello, presionando sobre su pulso y cortándole ligeramente el aire. Sus manos estaban temblando y su rostro lucía pálido mientras miraba directamente hacia Harry, los ojos grises asustados aunque su boca estuviera apretada en un gesto firme. Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Harry había sobrevivido de alguna manera a la maldición mortal en el bosque, el llanto de Hagrid sonaba fuertemente a su lado mientras lo cargaba de regreso al castillo donde Voldemort estaba listo para anunciar su victoria a todo el mundo. Pero cuando Neville mató a Nagini y Harry saltó de los brazos del semi gigante, vivo y listo para pelear, todo se volvió caos alrededor. Los del lado de la luz corrieron a pelear, llenos de esperanzas ahora que sabían que su líder seguía vivo y por un momento Harry perdió de vista a Voldemort, solo por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente.

Voldemort tenía a Draco fuertemente agarrado del cuello, su mano casi cerrándose completamente sobre su garganta, dejándole apenas espacio para respirar y presionando su varita en su cuello mientras observaba a Harry con malicia. El moreno no se había movido de su posición, apuntando hacia Voldemort sin dudar, su expresión ni había cambiado cuando notó que había agarrado al rubio, fuerte determinación brillando en los ojos verdes.

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme? Viviré eternamente, Potter, especialmente complacido después de matar a todos los que te importan-siseó el Lord. Una media sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de Harry mientras sus ojos seguían igual de concentrados.

-No sé que es lo que piensas que Malfoy podrá logar, Tom, pero él y yo nunca fuimos amigos, su muerte será una más de esta guerra-dijo el moreno, sus ojos en ningún momento habían girado hacia los grises.

-Te olvidas que yo conozco tu mente mejor que nadie, Harry Potter. Yo lo sé todo. Su relación, el tiempo que han pasado juntos, su... 'amor'-dijo la palabra tanto con asco como con burla pero fue Harry el que se rió. Era una risa seca, sin gracia ni sonrisa.

-Malfoy fue conveniente. Un problema dentro del colegio que nadie parecía saber dominar hasta que yo tomé el mando. Si crees que siento algo más por él que simple lujuria, entonces eres más inocente de lo que pensé-viéndolos de esta manera, era difícil saber cuál de los dos era más peligroso.

Eso no importaba tanto para Draco, que solo podía observar e intentar controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón, podía sentir su estómago contrayéndose y quería sacudir la cabeza, negar lo que escuchaba porque ese no era su Harry, no era el chico que había ido a pedirle perdón en la enfermería después del Sectusempra, el que no se cansó hasta asegurarse que estaría bien y le ofreció protección. No era el Harry que lo había animado cuando había creído todo perdido, el que lo había mirado con orgullo en esos instantes cuando Snape luchaba contra él porque eso significaba que Draco había podido adentrarse en el círculo. El espía del que nadie sospecharía. No era el Harry que le había susurrado palabras de amor en aquellas reuniones clandestinas en un apartamento perdido en Londres o el que acariciaba suavemente su cabello, piernas enredadas juntas debajo de las sábanas mientras Draco susurraba toda la información que tenía.

-¿Es eso de verdad, Potter? Lo has tenido mucho tiempo como para que solo sea un simple juguete ¿no lo crees?-susurrando un suave hechizo, una daga se formó en la varita, la punta ahora presionando ligeramente contra su carne y el rubio siseó en voz baja cuando le hizo una pequeña cortada, una gota de sangre brillante deslizándose por su manzana de Adán. La batalla alrededor de ellos seguía pero podía sentir los ojos de algunas personas en ellos, los amigos de Harry siendo los que estaban más cerca. ¿Era por eso que no lo admitía? Harry había dicho que no podía revelar su relación porque pondría en peligro el status de espía de Draco si alguien era capturado y él lo había creído ¿Pero era eso en realidad? Antes no había tenido dudas, ahora todo se veía diferente. No, creía en Harry. Sabía que si el moreno mostraba alguna emoción, Voldemort lo usaría, no había otra explicación.

-Era un espía, uno que solo yo podía controlar. ¿Crees que si lo hubiera botado cuando me aburrí de él, hubiera seguido hablando? A veces hay que hacer sacrificios-respondió Harry sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Oyes eso, joven Malfoy? Aquí el dulce héroe por el que te sacrificaste tanto, en realidad solo te usó. Míralo, mira sus ojos, está diciendo la verdad, puedes verlo ¿cierto?-Draco de nuevo suprimió la necesidad de sacudir su cabeza, quería ignorar lo que ambos magos estaban diciendo pero las palabras de Voldemort eran como veneno, quemando sus sentidos, su firmeza y no pudo evitar alzar los ojos. Su respiración se detuvo. Los ojos de Harry eran de hielo, fijos en Voldemort intensamente pero por un momento, solo un segundo, se fijaron en él y entonces pudo verlo. Era la verdad. Todo era verdad. Había sacrificado su vida por nada. Cerrando los ojos, el cuerpo de Draco finalmente se relajó, ya no había nada porque pelear, porque temer, morir era realmente lo mejor que podía pasarle porque el dolor estaba intentando abrirse paso en él y solo la sombra de éste casi lo hace caer en sus rodillas. -Entonces ya no lo necesitarás más ¿verdad?

Las cosas esta vez se movieron en cámara lenta. Voldemort presionó más la daga en el cuello de Draco, listo para simplemente cortar toda su garganta y acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante. Pero fue esa pequeña distracción todo lo que bastó para que Harry atacara. Pronunciando la maldición mortal, Harry observó, casi hipnotizado el rayo verde hasta que golpeó el cuerpo de Voldemort. Y de ahí las cosas fueron muy mal. No por el mago oscuro, la maldición era certera e irreversible, estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo, finalmente lo había vencido. Pero al caer, se supone que su agarre en la varita se volviera suelto, ésta caería y Malfoy solo tendría una pequeña herida. Pero no, el agarre que tenía Voldemort había sido muy fuerte y cuando había caído, la varita seguía en su agarre y se clavó más profundo, haciendo un corte hacia el lado, la sangre saliendo a chorros.

Tanto Malfoy como Voldemort estaban muertos.

Harry se había quedado en su sitio, el ruido alrededor de él paró cuando el líder cayó, todos incrédulos de que las cosas hayan acabado tan repentinamente. El moreno observaba el cuerpo de los magos con el rostro cerrado, sin expresión, no moviéndose de dónde se encontraba parado y al final había sido Zabini -quién se había pasado al lado de la luz en 6to- quién se acercó corriendo, susurrando ahogadamente el nombre de su amigo y cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Entonces el hechizo se rompió y la gente reaccionó, los mortífagos intentan huír y la mayoría los persiguió, sabiendo que no debían escapar mientras que otra parte, los más cercanos a él, corrieron a abrazarlo fuertemente.

La guerra había terminado.

* * *

-Tenías razón.

Lucius siempre creía tener la razón, era la parte de su arrogancia que nunca se había ido, con la que había crecido. Durante la guerra, la primera, no aprendió nada, solo se lamentó por la pérdida de los ideales que apoyaba, en ese momento Draco apenas era un niño, no había temor alguno a perderlo, era inocente y no podían culpar nada contra Lucius. Pero en esta segunda guerra, todo fue diferente, su único hijo, al que siempre había mimado de alguna forma u otra, había sido metido justo en el medio. Y todo por el maldito de Potter. Él siempre le había dicho a Draco, desde que se enteró que era espía, que Potter solo lo estaba utilizando pero el rubio no le quería creer, estaba tan ciego en su amor, en su fé por él, que se olvidó ser un Slytherin y desconfiar de todos. Lucius solo cambió de bando por su hijo, por protegerlo, se convirtió en un espía junto a él, porque sabía que Potter nunca tendría su bienestar en mente. Lo supo cuando ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Granger y Weasley, estaban al tanto de su relación. Potter confiaba en todo en ellos ¿por qué era Draco su secreto? Porque se avergonzaba. No había otra respuesta u otra explicación. Cuando la batalla final se dio y Narcissa se desapareció para decirle que Potter estaba vivo, supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer, poner a Draco a salvo y al mismo tiempo demostrarle que Potter no tenía sentimientos verdaderos.

Al ver el dolor en el rostro de su hijo, no supo si de verdad había valido la pena. Draco se había girado de la escena que sucedía en el patio, todos celebrando la victoria del lado de la luz mientras que por él solo lloraba su mejor amigo. No había querido al principio hacer lo que su padre dijo, usar un hechizo antiguo para aparecer un doppelganger, uno con el que pudiera seguir conectado mentalmente para poder saber lo que sucedía, sentir lo que sentía. Su padre había asegurado una y otra vez que solo era por protección, que esperarían aquí, que si después quería correr hacia Potter, él no lo detendría. Debió de haber sabido mejor. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto, su corazón estaba roto, incluso cuando solo parecía ligeramente molesto en el exterior.

-¿Podemos irnos?-pidió, incapaz de seguir más tiempo aquí.

Lucius había mirado hacia Narcissa, que lucía dudosa antes de asentir, ambos tomando las manos de su hijo para desaparecer.

* * *

-No está en los terrenos. Ninguno de los Malfoy.

Harry tenía que admitir, que Blaise le siguiera hablando después de lo que había pasado, era toda una sorpresa. Todavía podía recordar con claridad su cara de enojo, de desconcierto mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo contra él, llenándose de sangre la túnica. Nunca había visto tanta emoción en el siempre callado moreno, había sido todo un shock y exactamente lo que necesitaba para despertar de las parálisis en la que se había quedado su cuerpo. El grito desgarrador que salió de sus labios volvió a crear silencio alrededor, la imagen delante de él recién cobraba sentido y sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos. Cayendo de rodillas y casi arrastrándose todo el camino, Harry llegó hacia donde Draco estaba, manos acercándolo a él, dedos temblorosos empujando hacia atrás su cabello rubio e inclinándose para besar su frente suavemente.

El único secreto que Harry había tenido era su relación con Draco Malfoy y aunque había dicho que era por su seguridad, él sabía que había sido simplemente porque era muy egoísta. Había pasado 6to descubriendo el otro lado del rubio, un lado increíble por el cuál había caído sin manera de recuperarse, seguía siendo fastidioso y a veces discutían y gritaban hasta tener las caras rojas pero nunca se había sentido más vivo, porque había alguien que lo quería de verdad. Se había rehusado a decirle a los demás porque honestamente no quería compartirlo, lo quería solo para él, solo ser él el que lo viera de esta manera. Que viera las sonrisas y las suaves palabras y los raros abrazos. Harry nunca había tenido afecto mientras crecía y aunque de grande había conseguido amigos, nunca nada como lo que tenía con Draco. Así que puso paranoico, lo quería solo para él, que nadie se lo quitara, que nadie lo tocara. Estúpido, lo sabía muy bien. Cuando vio que Voldemort lo había atrapado, supo que iba a tener que poner la actuación de su vida, cerró todos sus sentimientos y dijo lo que tenía que decir solo para distraerlo, para matarlo. Nunca pensó que Draco se iría con él.

-Por favor... por favor...-susurró contra su frente, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando con el dolor que podía sentir, tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin respiración.

Despertando de sus recuerdos, Harry se giró para observar al moreno, quién después de horas de la batalla, había conseguido asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Todos estaban abandonando Hogwarts, con el peligro neutralizado y con la mayoría de mortífagos en custodia, ya no tenían porque temer ir a sus casas; además, el castillo, iba a estar bajo reparaciones si querían volver a abrirlo el siguiente año. Harry también se había dado una larga ducha, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos mientras el agua caía sobre su espalda, llevándose toda la mugre con ella. Cuando Draco de repente había desaparecido en sus brazos, él casi se había puesto histérico pero fue Hermione -para la sorpresa de nadie- la que le explicó lo que podía estar pasando. A Harry no le interesó la larga explicación en la que se lanzó, solo podía pensar en una cosa: Draco estaba vivo.

-¿De verdad crees poder encontrarlo?-preguntó Blaise, él sabía que si su amigo no quería ser encontrado, no lo sería, especialmente si Lucius estaba ayudando.

-Estoy seguro-para Harry no había otra posibilidad más que encontrarlo. Sabía que Draco había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, peor, le había creído y había una parte dentro de él que estaba enojada con su falta de confianza, de fé en él pero la mayor parte solo quería lanzarse de rodillas y rogar por perdón hasta que volviera a él, no lo iba a dejar ir de esta manera.

Sacando la snitch que Dumbledore le había regalado, presionó los labios contra ella y esperó a que se abriera, observando el brillante anillo de plata, con el rubí encima. El anillo de compromiso de Draco, el que había estado escondiendo desde el año pasado en la snitch. Ambos habían planeado un futuro, Harry no iba a dejarlo escapar de ello y se propuso como nueva meta no descansar hasta que ese anillo, brillara en el dedo de Draco.

Sí o sí.

* * *

Yayyy por los finales abiertos! *puño en el aire*


	3. Me, the universe & you

**Summary:** Gossip Girl AU.

Harry y Draco han estado juntos desde que han sido niños, crecieron sabiendo que querían casarse el uno con el otro. Pero todo es más complicado una vez que creces y los sueños de niños no suelen ser los mismos de grande.

O, como dejarse llevar por los instintos, no es siempre la mejor solución y todo se puede perder en instante.

 **Parejas:** Harry/Draco. Ron/Draco. Harry/Pansy

 **Notas:** Pequeño one-shot en el que Draco es Blair Waldorf, Harry es Nate Archibald, Pansy es Serena Van der Woodsen y Ron es una combinación de Chuck Bass y Dan Humphrey. No es necesario ver el show para entenderlo.

* * *

 **4 años:**

-Draco, ven aquí, cariño, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

El pequeño rubio alzó su cabeza curiosamente, había estado muy entretenido armando un rompecabezas pero él siempre obedecía cuando su mami lo llamaba, ella era su persona favorita, la que le leía cuentos en la noche y se aseguraba que nunca tuviera frío. Caminando hacia el salón de té, se sorprendió de ver que tenían visitas pero sonrió una vez que reconoció a su tía Lily, no la veía muy seguido pero ella era siempre muy dulce con él. ¿Por qué mamá quería que la conozca? Ya la conocía. Moviéndose hasta estar a lado de su mami, finalmente entendió a quién quería enseñarle.

A lado de su tía Lily, estaba parado un niño que debía tener su misma edad, su cabello negro se veía bonito pero muy despeinado, a Draco no le gustaba andar despeinado, su mamá peinaba su cabello todas las mañanas. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes detrás de unas pequeñas gafas redondas ¿No podía ver? Nunca había visto a un niño usando lentes, normalmente eran solo para los grandes. Incluso más curioso que antes, avanzó más cerca de él y sonrió, de cerca se veía más lindo, como si fuera un muñeco.

-Draco, este es Harry, el hijo de tía Lily-dijo Narcissa y Draco, como su papá le había enseñado, extendió su pequeña mano hacia Harry quién dudó un poquito antes de tomarla, estrechándola torpemente.

-Hola-Draco había decidido que le gustaba este niño, incluso si lucía muy tímido y estaba agarrado a tía Lily como si su vida dependiera de ello-¿Quieres jugar?-le preguntó pero no esperó una respuesta, agarrando su mano de nuevo y básicamente arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto de juegos, al lado del salón. El niño miraba todo maravillado, él también tenía juguetes pero el cuarto de Draco estaba arreglado para que luciera como una ciudad hecha para los juguetes. Todavía parecía muy inseguro así que Draco le pasó su pequeño dragón de peluche-Este es Chuckles, es mi drangoncito y siempre me protege. También puede protegerte a ti ahora-Harry tomó el dragón con cuidado, mirándolo por unos momentos para después finalmente sonreír y era una sonrisa brillante, de oreja a oreja, mientras abraza el peluche contra su pecho. Draco era pequeño y no entendía por qué esa sonrisa lo hizo sentir bien pero se iba a asegurar de verla más seguido, había decidido en ese instante que Harry sería su mejor amigo.

Narcissa y Lily observaban desde la puerta y se sonrieron entre ellas. La rubia no había estado sorprendida cuando Draco se había llevado a Harry, su hijo era decidido y cabeza dura, nadie podía decirle que no cuando ponía todo su empeño; solo estaba feliz de que hubiera aceptado a Harry, definitivamente podían ver en el futuro a sus hijos uniéndose en matrimonio y solidificando ambas familias entre ellas, las dos siempre habían sido como hermanas después de todo. Haciendo un pequeño brindis con sus tazas de té, ambas madres regresaron al salón, dejando a los niños jugar.

* * *

 **6 años:**

-¡Mami, mira, mira, mira!

Draco y Harry entraron corriendo donde sus madres estaban, Lucius y James interrumpieron su conversación también para mirar con curiosidad a sus dos pequeños hijos que parecían muy excitados sobre algo. Draco estaba moviendo su mano rápidamente, haciendo a Narcissa reír antes de que viera lo que tenía. Harry extendió su mano justo al lado y ambos tenían lo que era definitivamente anillos de juguetes, un poco grandes para sus pequeños dedos pero ellos se veían increíblemente felices con lo que tenían.

-¡Me casaré con Draco, mamá!-anunció Harry con una gran sonrisa y Lucius se atoró en su trago al mismo tiempo que James empezaba a reírse. Lily y Narcissa lucían simplemente impactadas por unos momentos, sus hijos tenían solo seis años después de todo, no estaban ni siquiera seguras de que supieran lo que estaban diciendo pero era increíblemente dulce verlos así.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y ambos decidieron esto?-preguntó Narcissa, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!-respondieron ambos niños en coro y las mujeres finalmente cedieron a la ternura y sonrieron.

-Pues, felicidades a los dos-dijo Lily, inclinándose para besarlos a ambos en la mejilla-Eso sí, no habrá boda hasta que tengan 18.

-¡Pero, mamá!-se quejó Harry, su mano sosteniendo la de Draco-¡Nosotros queremos casarnos ya!-Por algún lado, Lucius lucía pálido como un muerto y James iba a caerse si seguía riéndose de manera tan histérica.

-Todavía son muy pequeños, ningún juez los casaría-dijo la rubia, sonriendo ante los pucheros decepcionados que ambos portaban.

-Está bien, esperaremos-Harry se giró hacia el pequeño rubio-No te enamores de nadie más, cuando tengamos 18, nos casaremos.

-Tú tampoco-dijo Draco y ambos estrecharon sus manos para luego volver a irse corriendo para jugar. Finalmente ambas mujeres se empezaron a reír y se sonrieron.

-Eso fue más temprano de lo que planeamos pero perfecto-sonrió Narcissa, las dos habían sabido desde el principio que sus hijos eran el uno para el otro.

-¿Planearon?-Lucius entrecerró los ojos, era muy sobreprotector de Draco a veces, y como no, si le había tomado a Narcissa varios intentos antes de poder quedar embarazada, Draco era su pequeño milagro.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Seguro es nada-tranquilizó la rubia expertamente mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa conspiratoria a Lily, ambas volviendo a su conversación, dejando a un rubio sospechoso y a un James más que divertido.

* * *

 **7 años:**

-¡Draco, Draco!-el rubio buscó entre las cabezas y sonrió brillantemente cuando vio a Harry. Su madre había accedido a cambiarlo de colegio este año, no le gustaba estar lejos del moreno y este colegio era tan prestigioso como el anterior, o algo así. Corriendo hacia él, Harry y Draco se abrazaron fuertemente y sonrieron emocionados el uno al otro-¡Estás aquí! Este año va a ser el mejor. Ven, déjame presentarte a mis amigos-tomando la mano del rubio, lo jaló entre la gente hasta que llegó al salón de clase y saludó con su mano a dos niños sentados en el centro-Draco, él es Ron Weasley y ella Hermione Granger. Chicos, él es Draco ¡Va a estudiar aquí!-estaba practicamente vibrando de emoción.

-Es un gusto, Harry no has hablado mucho de ti-dijo la niña castaña formalmente, extendiéndole su mano y era gracioso ver a una niña actuando como adulto pero Draco estaba bien educado y solo estrechó brevemente su mano, asintiendo en saludo para luego fijarse en Ron. El hijo menor de los Weasley, bueno, de los varones, tenía entendido que tenía una hermana pequeña. Había visto a Ron algunas veces en fiestas de sociedad, acompañando a su madre, la mítica Molly Weasley, líder de una gran empresa y a Arthur Weasley, socio de su padre. Nunca habían hablado más allá del saludo pero Harry decía que eran mejores amigos, una parte de él siempre estuvo celoso de eso pero el pelirrojo solo le estaba sonriendo amigablemente, no se sentía capaz de hacerle un desaire a un amigo de Harry.

-Un gusto-dijo Ron, también estrechando su mano-Harry nunca puede callarse sobre ti, dice que eres mejor que el pan integral-sonrió el niño. Parpadeando con la repentina broma, observó a Harry enrojecer y empujar a su amigo para que se callara. Riendo suavemente, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pan integral es cosa del pasado a mi lado-respondió a su broma y sintió que serían buenos amigos, que encontraría su lugar aquí.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que traes en el cuello?

Draco frunció el ceño, había estado peleando con un problema de matemáticas desde lo que parecían años pero debían ser solo 10 minutos. Alzando su mirada hacia Pansy, su ceño se frunció un poco, su mano automáticamente alzándose para descansar sobre su collar.

-Oh, es el anillo que me dio Harry, el profesor no me deja usarlo en clases-se encogió de hombros y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su tarea. Pansy bufó y se apoyó hacia atrás en su silla, demasiado aburrida para intentar hacer matemáticas.

-¿Por qué necesitas llevarlo todo el tiempo?-ella recordaba haberlo encontrado tierno al principio, era muy romántico, como los cuentos de hadas pero ahora simplemente le parecía tonto. Ella sabía que un anillo no significaba que se fueran a casar y ser felices en el futuro, la prueba de eso eran sus propios padres. Su papá se había ido hace un año ya y su mamá estaba saliendo con otro hombre que no le caía nada bien.

-Es una promesa-replicó Draco con algo de irritación-Ya te lo expliqué.

-Es tonto, Draco, no creerás que de verdad te vas a casar con él ¿o sí?-Pansy cruzó sus brazos, mirando a su amigo con petulancia, obviamente estaba de mal humor y Draco era su forma más rápida de soltar el fastidio. El rubio la conocía muy bien, sabía lo que se traía entre manos así que solo suspiró, para nada de humor para empezar una pelea.

-Lo que sea, Pansy-dijo cortantemente y siguió con lo que hacía. Unos minutos después, sintió a su amiga también empezar a escribir y así siguieron en silencio.

* * *

 **8 años:**

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho-era raro ver a Hermione diciendo algo emocional, la niña era muy reservada pero esta era una ocasión especial. Un negocio beneficioso había hecho que Molly Weasley decidiera mudarse a América, llevándose a toda su familia con ella y eso incluía obviamente a su hijo menor.

-Será solo un año, mamá lo prometió-dijo Ron, intentando sonreír pero la idea de tener que dejar sus amigos, su casa no le gustaba nada.

-Tienes que escribir. Patearé tu trasero si no lo haces-amenazó Harry, cariñosamente tirándole un suave golpe en el brazo y Ron se rió.

-Es más probable que Draco me patee que tú lo hagas-se burló el pelirrojo y el rubio asintió.

-En definitiva-afirmó y abrazó al pelirrojo brevemente, palmeando su hombro-Ten un ven viaje. No seas un extraño-el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa.

Los amigos se quedaron en el aeropuerto hasta que Ron subió al avión, después se fueron despidiéndose y yéndose uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Draco, con Sirius esperando para llevarlos a casa. El rubio sabía que Harry estaba triste porque su mejor se había ido, estaba seguro que si Pansy se fuera, él se sentiría igual. Tomando su mano, Draco le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Volverá pronto-le aseguró y Harry le sonrió de regreso. Tenía razón, Ron regresaría y todo volvería a ser igual que antes. Además, tenía a Draco y a Hermione y a Blaise e incluso Pansy, aunque a veces discutieran todo el rato.

-Vamos, tengo ganas de helado-dijo, jalando al rubio con él hacia el carro, escuchándolo hablar de todos los sabores que quería comer.

* * *

 **9 años:**

-¿Mamá?

-Dime-Narcissa alzó la mirada de su libro para prestarle atención a su hijo, palmeando el espacio a su costado para que Draco pudiera sentarse en el mueble con ella. El rubio lo hizo sin dudar, moviéndose cerca a ella hasta que Narcissa alzó su mano y acarició suavemente su cabello.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo estás enamorado?-Sorprendida, Narcissa intentó no saltar con la pregunta, sabía que a Draco le había costado venir a ella y no quería asustarlo, su hijo a veces podía ser tan reservado con este tipo de cosas. Se tomó unos segundos para sopesar su respuesta, Draco no había preguntado sobre el amor en general, estaba hablando del amor romántico y ella ya tenía idea de a quién se refería.

-Bueno, se presenta de forma diferente para todos pero hay algunas cosas similares. Por ejemplo, tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a esa persona; tu estómago se siente apretado o como si tuvieras mariposas revoloteando. Sonríes cuando piensas en él o ella. Quieres que sea feliz sobre todo-explicó Narcissa lo mejor que pudo, su mano gentilmente acariciando el brazo de su hijo-¿Crees que estás enamorado de alguien?-ella no dijo nombres ni géneros a propósito pero Draco bufó, lanzándole una mirada entre divertida y avergonzada.

-No tienes que fingir, sé que sabes que hablo de Harry-Narcissa sonrió, admitiéndose culpable silenciosamente y Draco dudó un poco más, pies moviéndose nerviosamente después de soltar un suspiro ruidoso-Creo que estoy enamorado de Harry-finalmente dijo, su rostro pálido tomando un bonito sonrojo y Narcissa tuvo que contenerse de arrullarlo como si fuera un niño por lo adorable que lucía.

-¿Es eso malo?-preguntó, observándolo atentamente mientras su hijo negaba con la cabeza-¿Se lo dirás?-Draco se mordió el labio, claramente dudoso.

-¿... Y si él no me quiere?-era raro que Draco dudara de sí mismo, desde pequeño siempre había sido muy decidido y confiado en todas sus decisiones, nunca había nada que lo detuviera cuando quería algo. Pero esto iba más allá que anillos de juguetes y promesas de niños. Su pequeño Draco estaba creciendo. Obviamente, su amor era tan inocente como él lo era, todavía no entendía nada sobre el matrimonio y la vida en pareja pero Narcissa sonrió, contenta que haya depositado su amor en un niño tan dulce como Harry, quién ella sabía estaba tan ido por su hijo como Draco lo estaba por él.

-Creo que deberías decírselo y averiguarlo. Harry siempre es sincero contigo y estoy segura que no importa la respuesta, su amistad es irrompible-le aseguró su madre, inclinándose para besar su cabello, su mano acariciando su mejilla-El amor significa riesgos, cariño. Y personalmente, pienso que Harry merece el riesgo-sus palabras parecían haber hecho a Draco sentirse mejor y el rubio sonrió antes de abrazarla, disfrutando de unos momentos más en la compañía de su mamá.

* * *

 **10 años:**

Era el cumpleaños de Harry. Draco se había esforzado extra para que el moreno tuviera un buen día, se había quedado a dormir y habían visto películas hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Luego se levantó temprano y bajó a ayudar a su tía Lily con el desayuno mientras discutían todo sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le estaban haciendo. Después de saltar en su cama para despertarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y diciéndole que se apure en comer su desayuno antes de que se enfríe. Harry estaba maravillado, su mamá le había puesto todas sus cosas favoritas, incluyendo dulces y ambos niños estaban que devoraban todo entre risas y conversaciones.

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó Harry sospechosamente cuando Draco dijo que irían de compras por su cumpleaños, conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que no podía resistirse una buena fiesta. La cara inocente que le estaba dando demostraba aún más que estaba ocultando algo.

-Me voy a ofender, Harry. Solo quiero pasar un rato contigo-respondió el rubio con un puchero y el moreno rodó los ojos, incapaz de contener una sonrisa y siguió a su amigo, ya después se enteraría que se traía entre manos.

Pasaron todo el día de tienda en tienda, Sirius y Severus, sus padrinos, habían sido designados para vigilarlos y se la pasaron todo el tiempo peleando en voz baja de Dios sabe qué, Draco lo encontraba muy divertido porque estaba segurísimo que esas peleas hacían sonreír a su padrino, casi invisible, pero ahí estaban. Harry nunca se enteraba de nada, era demasiado despistado y el rubio solía sentir que debía protegerlo, su ingenuidad un día lo metería en problemas. Después de caminar por casi toda la zona comercial, Severus dijo que no iba a entrar a ninguna tienda más así que en cambio fueron a almorzar algo y para cuando terminaron, ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Por supuesto, en el momento en que cruzaron la puerta, gritaron "¡Sorpresa!" y Harry saltó casi un metro hacia atrás.

-¿Es...?-Claro que era, Draco le había mencionado a su tía Lily lo mucho que al moreno le gustaba Doctor Who así que obviamente le habían hecho una fiesta temática de Doctor Who. El rubio se sentía muy ufano, Harry no se la había visto venir y ese había sido todo el punto-Gracias-sonrió brillantemente Harry, abrazando a Draco fuertemente-Te quiero-murmuró contra su oído, dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla antes de ir corriendo hacia su madre.

Era la primera vez que Harry le había dicho esas palabras y el rubio se había quedado sorprendido en su sitio, incapaz de reaccionar por unos segundos. Pero se estaba sonrojando y podía sentir de nuevo las mariposas en su estómago revoloteando. No necesitaba preguntar, sabía que su cariño era correspondido de la misma manera y, sintiéndose más feliz que en muchos días, Draco se unió a la fiesta.

* * *

 **11 años:**

Lily estaba observando a su hijo curiosamente desde hace varios minutos. Harry estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, murmurando en voz baja para sí mismo y de rato en rato cerraba su mano alrededor de su collar, dedos jugueteando con el anillo nerviosamente. Ella no tenía ni idea que era lo que lo traía tan estresado pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con Draco. Desde su fiesta de cumpleaños, podía sentir que algo pasaba por la mente de su hijo y de eso ya varios meses, ahora con la navidad cerca, parecía estar más y más pensativo.

-¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?-preguntó Lily finalmente, algo mareada por su continuo paseo y Harry se detuvo, mirándola.

-Estoy pensando como pedirle a Draco ser mi novio-dijo seriamente y su madre lo observó fijamente, apretando sus labios para no reírse.

-¿En serio?-dijo ella, haciéndole un gesto para que caminaran juntos hacia el patio-¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices?

-No puedo. Ya conoces a Draco, a él le gusta todo lo clásico y super romántico y de película-respondió el moreno de manera abatida-Si se lo pregunto así sin más, seguro dirá que no ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-había un puchero en su rostro y Lily no pudo evitar encontrarlo igual de dulce que cuando era pequeño.

-A ver, cuéntame lo que le gusta y juntos pensaremos en algo-sonrió su mamá y así, mientras tomaban una larga caminata por los jardines, salieron con un plan de recrear parte de la escena favorita de "Breakfast at Tiffany's", o al menos, algo parecido, ellos tenían dinero, ciertamente Lily no tuvo ningún reparo en ayudar a Harry a escoger un bonito dije de plata con un pequeñe diamante para que le regalara a Draco. Se pasaron todo el día trabajando, ordenando los dulces favoritos del rubio y ordenando el comedor de la manera perfecta así que cuando al día siguiente Draco llegó, estaba absolutamente maravillado.

Observando en silencio desde la puerta, Lily podía notar por el sonrojo en el rostro de ambos, que las cosas saldrían muy bien. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, les dio privacidad y fue a buscar su celular para poder contarle todo a Narcissa sobre el avance en la relación de sus pequeños.

* * *

-¿Su novio? Que formal-Pansy dijo con una pequeña risa, echada boca abajo en su cama, observando a Draco con una ceja levantada.

-Fue tan perfecto, Pansy-suspiró el rubio, en su collar ahora tenía tanto el anillo de niños, como el dije de corazón que le había regalado, era caro y precioso, justo como a Draco le gustaba.

-Dray, tienes once ¿Para qué querrías un novio?-dijo la niña con un resoplido, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Él es mi alma gemela, Pans, lo sé, no hay nadie mejor para mí. Ahora lo estamos haciendo más formal y en el futuro nos casaremos, justo como prometimos. Será después de graduarnos de la universidad, me gustan los compromisos largos-Draco siempre había sabido lo que quería de la vida: Iría a Yale como su padre, sería el mejor de la clase, se convertiría en un poderoso hombre de negocios y se casaría con Harry, uniendo a sus dos familias legalmente, era simplemente el sueño perfecto.

-Odio pincharte la nube, pero las cosas cambian con el tiempo. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro que te seguirá gustando el futuro?-preguntó ella y el rubio le lanzó una almohada, frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas pesimista y no me arruines el día. Más bien, explícame eso de que Blaise está intentando declararse. Dirás que no ¿verdad? Salir con los amigos es absolutamente un error-dijo Draco con aire de sabihondo y Pansy se rió, aceptando cambiar el tema por uno más ligero.

* * *

 **12 años:**

Harry había estado sentado en el cuarto de Draco por casi media hora ya, podía escuchar la fiesta sonando abajo pero no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Pansy había estado metiéndose en su camino toda la noche y si no fuera porque era una niña, Harry ya la hubiera empujado lejos pero su madre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si tan solo le pusiera una mano encima a una chica. El punto era que ella no lo dejaba acercarse a Draco, se ponía toda fastidiosa cuando ellos hablaban y se metía constantemente en el medio, ella era una de esas niñas que siempre tenían que llamar la atención sin importar qué, incluso hoy en el cumpleaños de Draco, había fingido caerse y golpearse un brazo por lo que Draco había corrido a su lado y la atención de los demás también voló hacia ella.

-Niñita odiosa-murmuró para sí mismo.

-Espero que no hables de Pansy-Harry casi salta fuera de la cama cuando la voz de Draco lo sorprendió y trató de no lucir culpable pero nunca había sido bueno para mentir. El rubio se sentó a su lado y lo empujó ligeramente con su hombro-La última vez que chequeé, mi fiesta era ahí abajo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Aquí, como en no revoloteando a lado de Pansy y su nuevo teatro?-para tener solo 12, Harry podía ser muy bueno en su sarcasmo y Draco sintió una pizca de orgullo, sabiendo que ese era un gesto que compartían.

-Estoy 70% seguro que no lo hizo a propósito esta vez-respondió Draco juguetonamente y Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Se está poniendo peor, parece que ha decidido que hoy quiere que toda tu atención esté en ella-murmuró y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he notado. Pero tienes que entenderla, su madre se está casando de nuevo y habiendo pasado por eso ya una vez, es más difícil ahora. Sobre todo porque su padre no la ha llamado o escrito.

-Siempre se trata de entenderla. A veces solo quiero que se vaya-dijo Harry de manera petulante y el rubio se rió, tomando su mano y tirando de él para que se levantara.

-Vamos, mi fiesta sigue estando ahí afuera. Me aseguraré que esta vez Pansy no se meta en el medio ¿bien?-al principio se resistió pero había poco que Harry pudiera negarle a Draco y finalmente, con un dramático suspiro, lo siguió hacia la puerta.

-Mi único consuelo es que cuando nos casemos, tendré papeles legales para sacarla de nuestra casa-sonrió el moreno y Draco se rió, un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras su mano se dirigía a su collar, un gesto que no había perdido a través de los años.

-Y yo te ayudaré a hacerlo-acordó el rubio y Harry, sintiéndose mucho mejor, lo acompañó de nuevo a la fiesta.

* * *

 **13 años:**

Draco se estaba riendo, Harry y él habían escapado de la fiesta del colegio y se habían dedicado a fastidiar a Blaise, cambiando constantemente la posición de su muffin y viéndolo pasar de confundido a aterrado porque no entendía porque seguía moviéndose cada vez que se distraía. Claro, hasta que se dio cuenta que ellos estaba cerca y Draco estaba haciendo un pobre trabajo de mantenerse callado. Los dos habían salido corriendo antes de que su amigo los asesinará y se escondieron debajo de las escaleras principales, tapándose la boca para que no se escuchara sus risitas y escuchando por si Blaise se acercaba mucho a dónde estaban.

-Draco...-el rubio volteó a ver a Harry, ladeando su cabeza cuando lo vio mover sus manos nerviosamente-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Dime-no había nada que el moreno preguntara que Draco no pudiera contestar, no tenían secretos el uno del otro.

-Yo... -Harry dudó, estaba sonrojado, lo cuál sorprendió a Draco porque hace mucho tiempo ambos habían perdido la verguenza alrededor del otro, no tenía caso cuando se conocían tan bien como ellos. El moreno parecía luchar con sus palabras, intentando decir lo que quería pero muy avergonzado para realmente decirlo. Finalmente suspiró fuertemente en irritación consigo mismo y miró al rubio con firmeza antes de acercar sus rostros. Entonces Draco comprendió lo que había querido preguntarle y se quedó congelado en su sitio, incapaz de asustarse para no asustar a Harry y esperó, conteniendo el aliento hasta que finalmente sus bocas se presionaron la una con la otra.

Se sentía... No estaba seguro de como describirlo. Lo primero que pensó fue, la boca de Harry estaba seca, probablemente de los nervios y totalmente congelada contra su boca. Era casi incómodo, ninguno había besado a alguien antes, no sabían que hacer, si debían quedarse quietos o moverse o algo. Pero después se volvió fácil. Draco cerró los ojos, sus manos lentamente descansando sobre los hombros de Harry quién pareció pensar que debía moverse o responder de alguna manera. Era un beso torpe, inocente, labios contra labios porque no sabían que otra cosa hacer y no duró demasiado. Pero para Draco, fue el beso más perfecto del mundo y supo que nunca lo olvidaría.

-Te quiero-murmuró Harry, abochornado de decir esas palabras, todavía seguía siendo un niño después de todo pero también estaba siendo sincero, quería que Draco lo supiera, que nunca lo dudara.

-Y yo a ti. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron escondidos allí por mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon a sus madres buscarlos, no se volvieron a besar pero sí se tomaron de la mano. Habían compartido algo muy especial, una primera vez para ambos y no había nada que pudiera estropear este momento.

* * *

-¿Se besaron?-Pansy estaba dando saltitos en su sitio, emocionada por su amigo y el rubio estaba sonriendo tontamente, todavía perdido en el recuerdo-¡Detalles!

-Fue perfecto-suspiró Draco y se quejó cuando la morena le tiró un almohadazo-Ugh, Pansy, no sé cómo explicarlo. Fue... podía sentir mi corazón tan acelerado que creí que se me iba a salir por la boca y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Pero de alguna manera igual se sintió correcto-Pansy lucía pensativa con su respuesta, el rubio podía recordar cuando ella le contó que Blaise la había besado el año pasado, su primer beso de ella y había sido... ¿húmedo? Esa era la palabra que había usado, dijo que había sido excitante, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo y había mucha adrenalina de que alguien los viera. Draco no se había sentido así, ni se había preocupado si alguien los veía o no, era simplemente el beso perfecto.

-Tienes suerte de tenerlo. Realmente está ido por ti-dijo su amiga, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado y lo empujó con su hombro suavemente-Voy a ser tu testigo de boda ¿verdad?-le preguntó juguetonamente y Draco se rió, su mano yendo hacia dónde estaba colgado su collar, lo llevaba desde hace casi 7 años y nunca lo dejaba.

-Por supuesto, serás la dama de honor-sonrió el rubio y ambos comenzaron a bromear sobre como crear la boda más escandalosa del año, solo un momento entre los dos mejores amigos.

* * *

 **14 años:**

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry curiosamente mientras Draco sacaba una cajita de su pantalón.

-Ten paciencia-resopló Draco, lanzándole una mirada para que se quedara quieto y luego abrió la caja. Adentro había un muy pequeño dije de corazón, chiquito y dorado, no parecía ni siquiera para una cadena de tan pequeño que era-Es un pendiente-explicó y jalando la mano de Harry, agarró la manga de su jersey y lo enganchó en la parte de adentro-Para que siempre tengas mi corazón bajo tu manga-sonrió el rubio y el moreno rió suavemente.

-Es lindo-comentó, sus manos ahora posadas en las caderas del rubio.

-Es romántico-corrigió Draco pero no puso ningún impedimento cuando Harry se acercó a besarlo.

Después de su dulce primer beso el año pasado, el rubio tenía que admitir que habían progresado mucho en ese sentido. Primero, ya sabían que tenían que abrir la boca y que usar algo de lengua no estaba mal. Después, se dieron cuenta que tocar también se sentía bien y de ahí progresó. Si no fuera que el rubio tenía un mejor autocontrol que Harry, estaba seguro que las cosas ya hubieran pasado a más. Como en este instante. Besar a Harry se había vuelto intoxicante, solo podía jadear y atraerlo más cerca mientras sentía su espalda presionada contra la manera, su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y los besos bajando por su cuello. Pero cuando las manos de Harry empezaban a resbalar más allá de su cintura... Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y empujó a Harry ligeramente hacia atrás.

-No podemos-jadeó, tenía los labios rojos y el cabello despeinado, los ojos de Harry eran oscuros y era obvio que quería más, las hormonas de ambos se habían vuelto insoportables y casi todos sus momentos juntos acababan así, con ambos jadeando y Draco teniendo que poner un pare antes de que se salgan de control con las cosas.

-¿Por qué?-lloriqueó Harry, poniendo un puchero haber si conseguía convencerlo pero ya sabía que no había caso, cuando Draco decía que no, era no.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que sea especial-respondió Draco, sus brazos de nuevo descansando alrededor del cuello de Harry, dejando pequeños besitos en su cuello-No tenemos apuro ¿verdad?-Harry quería decirle que sí, sí tenían apuro, las ganas que tenía de tocarlo y a veces de frotarse contra él eran muchas. Pero haría lo que fuera por Draco y sabía en el fondo que él tenía razón, tenían toda una vida por delante, podían esperar un poco más antes de hacerlo.

-Te quiero-dijo finalmente, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y el rubio se relajó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Y yo a ti. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-esa era una frase que se había vuelto costumbre decir pero cada palabra era honesta, nunca dejaría de querer a Harry.

* * *

-Estás borracha.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron tanto como un regaño como divertidas, sus manos en sus caderas, cuál madre gallina y observando a su amiga que sonreía brillantemente mientras intentaba no caerse de la silla. Cada vez se había vuelto más y más frecuente que Pansy saliera de fiesta y se emborrachara, tenía amigas de sociedad mayores que ella que podían meterla de contrabando en bares y se quedaba fuera toda la noche, alegando con su madre que tenía una pijamada o algo.

-Y tú sigues siendo virgen-dijo ella, como si estuvieran hablando de hechos confirmados. Rodando sus ojos, Draco la ayudó a caminar a la cocina dónde su padre estaba horneando su pie especial (la única vez al año en la que Lucius se acercaba a la cocina, era en navidad) y Harry estaba ayudando con la preparación de los dulces a Narcissa.

-Uff, alguien parece haberse divertido-dijo el moreno con una pequeña risa mientras Pansy intentaba robarle un chocolate.

-Parece que Pansy necesita un baño-dijo Lucius con algo de diversión, fingiendo no notar que la muchacha estaba borracha. Los problemas de los Parkinson eran de ellos, ninguno mencionaba nada sobre como parecía que su hija se estaba saliendo de su control-¿Por qué no la llevas, Draco?

-Pero estoy ayudándote a hacer el pie-respondió el rubio con un puchero antes de mirar a su novio con ojos de cachorrito-Harry ¿podrías llevarla tú?

-¿Puedo ahogarla en el camino?-preguntó el moreno juguetonamente mientras llevaba a Pansy hacia las escaleras. Intentarla convencerla de bañarse fue un proceso largo, quedó empapado en el camino y cuando Draco fue a chequearlos, de alguna manera quedó envuelto en una guerra de agua de todos contra todos. Al final, Pansy terminó de bañarse, Harry tuvo que cambiarse de ropa y Draco simplemente estaba contento, aunque mojado. Para cuando los tres bajaron de nuevo al comedor, todos traían ropa diferente y se estaban riendo. Era una escena feliz. Harry y Pansy habían aprendido a llevarse bien con el tiempo, eran amigos ahora y Draco no podía más que agradecer de tener a sus dos personas favoritas con él.

-Te veré mañana-dijo Draco suavemente, apoyándose en la puerta mientras él y Harry se despedían.

-Esperaré con ansias-contestó Harry y se inclinó para besarlo, una mano acariciando su mejilla-Te veo mañana, amor-Draco sonrió y asintió, volviendo a entrar en su casa y apoyándose en la puerta después de cerrarla, una sonrisa estúpida pintada en su cara. No tenía ninguna duda de que su vida era perfecta.

* * *

 **15 años:**

Había días en los que simplemente se echaban en la cama, Draco estaría apoyado en el brazo de Harry, sus manos jugando con cualquier camisa que estuviera usando en el momento y Harry pasaría sus dedos suavemente por su cabello. Se ponían a conversar en susurros sobre todo y nada, a veces solo comentando cosas del colegio, las nuevas locuras de Pansy o cuántos libros Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca esta vez. Otra veces hablaban del futuro, las universidades a las que querían ir, las clases que querían tomar, los viajes que harían juntos para conocer el mundo. Había unas cuántas veces, cuando el sol ya casi había caído y el cuarto estaba mayormente en penumbras, que hablarían de sus miedos, de todas las expectativas y exigencias que James tenía o de cómo Draco estaba luchando por no caer en la bulimia, instigado por comentarios velados de su tía Bellatrix.

Habían besos y suaves caricias, habían risas y unas cuántas veces lágrimas pero cuando se separaban, se sentían un poco más ligeros, algo más unidos que antes. No había pareja más fuerte que ellos. En el colegio, con Draco como el rey, mandando entre los estudiantes a su antojo, nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Harry por un segundo más del que deberían, sabiendo muy bien era propiedad exclusiva de Draco Malfoy. No que importara tampoco, el moreno no tenía ojos para nadie más que fuera su novio, su amor era fuerte y conocido, los collares idénticos eran una prueba de eso.

Pansy envidiaba eso la mayor parte del tiempo, ella pasaba de novio en novio, se enamoraba rápido y su corazón había sido varias veces roto. A veces quisiera tener algo sólido, como lo que Draco tenía. Era tal vez entonces que la primera semillita de la envidia se plantó en su corazón.

* * *

-¡Te lo dije!

Draco se estaba riendo como maniático mientras Harry rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír. Después de años de aparentemente negación, Severus y Sirius por fin habían admitido su relación. No solo eso, habían anunciado que se iban a casar. El rubio le había jurado y re-jurado al moreno que ambos estaban saliendo pero su novio se había negado a creerle, ahora tenía todo el derecho de reírse en su cara.

-Muy gracioso-gruñó Harry, fingiendo estar molesto pero Draco lo conocía bien así que solo lo empujó contra la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas, observándolo juguetonamente.

-Deberías saber para ahora que yo siempre tengo razón-le dijo ufanamente, riéndose mientras Harry se sentaba, sus manos recorriendo su espalda y besando su cuello.

-No siempre-bromeó mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Siempre-recalcó Draco, moviéndose hacia atrás y jalando el cabello del moreno para poder inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y besarlo. La pasión se desató rápidamente entre ellos, como siempre sucedía y pronto estaba básicamente restregándose entre ellos. Draco le había dicho que quería que su primera vez fuera cuando cumplieran cinco años de relación, en unos 9 meses más y al principio Harry había protestado y lloriqueado pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Honestamente, él también quería que fuera especial, así que no le molestaba tanto esperar. Especialmente porque Draco no había dicho que no a hacer otras cosas, como esto.

Sus manos se movieron hacia adelante para desabrochar su pantalón y su mano se coló entre sus boxers hasta cerrarse alrededor de la erección de Draco, sonriendo al gemido ahogado que consiguió. El rubio tampoco perdió tiempo en abrir el pantalón del moreno, ambos masturbándose mientras los besos se volvían más necesitados, desesperados. Era en momentos como estos en los que Harry quemaba por tomar a Draco de una vez, hacerlo suyo, sentir ese calor envolvente que solo había sentido con sus dedos.

-Harry...-jadeó Draco, sus caderas sacudiéndose y alzándose, intentando conseguir más mientras sentía su orgasmo acercándose.

-Mierda, Draco...-gruñó el moreno, su mano moviéndose más rápido todavía. Primero se vino el rubio, cuerpo tensándose y mordiendo su labio para no gritar mientras empujaba contra la mano de Harry, su semilla cayendo contra la camisa de Harry y su mano. El moreno le siguió casi al instante, dientes apretados y ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras cedía completamente a la increíble sensación. Solo jadeos se podían escuchar, cada uno apoyado en el otro mientras intentaban controlar su respiración.

-Te amo-murmuró Draco dulcemente, ladeando su cabeza para dejar un beso en su cuello.

-Y yo a ti, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-esa era usualmente la frase del rubio pero no podía evitar decirla, siempre sería así.

* * *

La boda estaba en todo su apogeo. Draco se había encargado de casi todos los detalles con ayuda de Narcissa y algo de Sirius, meses de planificación pero finalmente aquí estaba el día. Narcissa estaba conversando felizmente con Lily, ambas bromeando sobre el momento en el que tendrían que preparar la boda de sus hijos. Lucius estaba sentado con James y Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de James que regresaba después de años al país, al parecer era una conversación muy interesante porque su padre estaba que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, sus ojos fijos en Remus.

-¡Draco!-el rubio se giró justo para atrapar a Pansy antes de que saltara encima de él.

-Otra vez con el trago-suspiró el rubio, observando a su amiga con divertida tolerancia.

-Oh, vive un poco, Dray, estás muy serio para ser tan joven-dijo la chica con un puchero.

-Dámela, le daré de comer y la traeré sobria-dijo Harry, apareciendo detrás del rubio y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de sacar a Pansy de sus brazos.

-Gracias-dijo sinceramente y se rió mientras observaba a Pansy protestar todo el camino mientras se iban. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Draco se concentró en ordenar los regalos de los novios, verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando pasó una hora sin ver señales de su novio o su amiga, se preocupó ¿tal vez Pansy se había puesto a vomitar? No sería la primera-Hermione ¿has visto a Pansy y a Harry?

-Oh, la Sra Parkinson ya se la llevó a su casa y creo que Harry estaba con su mamá-dijo la castaña, alzando la cabeza para intentar mirar sobre la gente dónde estaba Harry. Draco le agradeció su ayuda y siguió buscando a su novio, finalmente encontrándolo en el lado del bar, mirando fijamente su copa de champagne.

-Hey, te estaba buscando-dijo acercándose y frunció el ceño cuando su novio saltó-¿Todo bien?

-¿Huh? Oh, sí, solo con sed pero no hay nada de agua-se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Draco lo examinó con la mirada, había algo raro, no estaba seguro de qué pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

-Ven, quiero bailar, me he pasado toda la fiesta asegurándome que todo está perfecto, necesito descansar-dijo y el moreno se rió suavemente, dejando que lo arrastrara de la mano hacia la pista.

-Como ordenes, corazón-respondió juguetonamente.

* * *

-¿Cómo que se fue?

Harry estaba tan sorprendido como la primera vez que Draco había escuchado la noticia. La boda de Severus y Sirius había sido hace unos días, según el rubio había sido perfecta y se había divertido mucho en ella. Por eso cuando Narcissa le dijo que la mamá de Pansy le había contado que su amiga se había cambiado a un internado lejos de ahí, el rubio pensó que era solo una broma. Una mala broma. Pero no lo era. Pansy se había marchado, sin decir siquiera adiós y eso al rubio le había dolido como nada. ¿Por qué se había ido tan de repente y qué podía ser tan urgente que no había tenido ni tiempo de despedirse?

-Eso fue lo que dijo-Draco no tenía respuestas que darle, se sentía triste y en parte vacío, Pansy era más que su mejor amiga, como una hermana, siempre la había tenido al lado, ahora que ella no estaba, podía entender como Harry se había sentido cuando Ron se había marchado.

-¿No dejó dirección o una carta o algo?-el rubio parpadeó y observó a su novio.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, el moreno se veía estresado por algo. No lo había notado mucho pero casi no lo había visto estos días y eso era raro, ellos siempre estaban juntos pero parecía que algo le preocupaba y no sabía qué.

-¿Qué? Oh, no es nada, solo cosas con mi papá, ya sabes-Draco asintió comprensivamente, sabía que James tenía demasiadas expectativas en su hijo, era obvio que él estuviera estresado al respecto-No puedo creer que ella se haya ido así sin más.

-Yo tampoco-suspiró Draco y se inclinó hasta posar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry-Estoy preocupado.

-Estará bien, ya sabes como es ella, tal vez solo necesitaba un momento para respirar nuevos aires-intentó consolar Harry, abrazándolo cerca y Draco asintió, aún cuando su pecho se sentía apretado con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **16 años:**

No era como que Draco no lo hubiera sabido, o al menos lo había intuído solo que había estado en negación. Pansy se había marchado de repente, apenas y había dicho nada a su propia madre y había decidido cambiarse de escuela así como así. Harry también había empezado a actuar extraño, por unos días lo estuvo evitando y después preguntaba sutilmente por Pansy, si sabía algo de ella. Draco no era estúpido, algo había sucedido en la boda Sirius y Severus, Pansy ni siquiera se había despedido de él al terminar la fiesta y Harry había bailado con él una vez luego se había mantenido a lado de madre casi todo el tiempo, cualquier intento de conversar con él era en vano, sus respuestas eran cortas y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Si hubiera estado en su mejor condición, habría podido descubrir la verdad pero habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde que su amiga se fue cuando la noticia cayó. Sus padres se divorciaban. Draco había estado muy confuso primero, no entendiendo como casi 20 años de matrimonio podían terminar de la noche a la mañana pero intentaron explicarlo. Lucius se había enamorado de alguien más. No solo un 'alguien' cualquiera. Un hombre. El mejor amigo de James Potter, Remus Lupin. La notica había sido impactante y habían habido muchos gritos, la mayoría de parte de Draco pero era final, su padre incluso ya tenía sus maletas listas, preparado para darle su espacio a Narcissa.

El estrés de la separación, intentar siempre parecer entero y compuesto delante de la sociedad y el dolor de que su mejor amiga se haya ido sin siquiera decir adiós, tenía a Draco con un humor terrible. Más que eso, estaba aterrado. A medida que pasaban los meses, era más y más obvio que Harry no era el mismo, por momentos podía ver rastros del amoroso novio que había tenido hasta ahora pero después alguien decía algo y sus pensamientos lo llevaban lejos, evitaba mirar a Draco a los ojos, como si guardara un secreto y con solo verlo, podría descubrirlo. El rubio se iba a dormir cada noche con un nudo en la garganta, aferrando el anillo de juguete que llevaba en el cuello e intentando no pensar desesperadamente en lo que esto podía significar.

Todo hasta cuando un año después, un mes antes de sus 17, Pansy regresó. Y todo se fue al infierno.

Lo supo al instante, cuando en la noche de su llegada, Harry vino de pronto a visitarlo, parado en la puerta de cuarto y dudoso de entrar. Siemplemente en ese momento, lo entendió todo.

-Algo paso en la boda ¿no es cierto?-preguntó suavemente y el moreno asintió, ojos bajos hacia la alfombra. Respirando profundo, Draco supo que ya no podía ignorarlo más-¿La besaste?-intentó que la pregunta sonara más segura pero su voz lo traicionó y sonó temblorosa.

-Sí-fue el murmullo que obtuvo de respuesta y su estomago se retorció pero Hary aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Pasó algo más?-no quería preguntar eso, no quería saber en realidad, su corazón latía rápidamente y tenía la urgencia de meterse bajo sus sábanas y sus almohadas y esconderse de aquí hasta el siguiente año.

-Nosotros...-Harry dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior-Ella estaba borracha, los dos lo estábamos, solo la llevé a comer algo, para que se le bajar poco y...-se detuvo de nuevo, sus puños apretándose a cada lado de su cuerpo antes de que alzara su mirada hacia él, sus ojos verdes llenos de culpa-Lo siento.

No necesitaba más palabras, Draco lo había entendido. Sintiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, el rubio le dio la espalda. Tantos años de espera, por su mente pasaron esos momentos de niños cuando habían jurado que no habría nadie más para ellos, cuando en su pubertad se dieron cuenta por primera vez que lo que sentían era amor, de ese primer beso compartido en secreto bajo las escaleras del colegio, cada promesa susurrada mientras estaban echados en la cama, mirándose uno al otro y esperando el momento correcto para finalmente dar ese último paso. Pansy le había robado eso. Su amiga era problemática y Draco lo había entendido, con su madre casándose y divorciándose, forzándola a convivir con sus nuevas parejas, cambiando de casas, prestándole poca atención. Supo que sus problemas eran varios y que para mala suerte, había decidido que alcohol y drogas eran su mejor opción. Pero ¿hacerle esto? Pansy sabía cuán enamorado estaba de Harry, no podía entender por qué, de todas las cosas que ella le había quitado, por qué se había metido con su novio. Estaba furioso, temblaba y sentía que un abismo se abría frente a él, la tristeza esperándole. Pero no podía dejarse caer, no todavía.

-Vete, Harry-dijo después de unos momentos de silencio, escuchando ninguna respuesta, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Harry estaba debatiéndose entre acercarse o irse. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba pero finalmente escuchó sus pasos alejándose. Su mano se había movido para cerrarse con dureza alrededor de su collar, de ese anillo de niños que llevaba con él desde el momento en el que se lo había dado.

En el silencio, Draco se sentó lentamente en su cama y rompió en llanto, su corazón roto en mil pedazos e incapaz de forzarse a sí mismo a contenerse. Por meses había sido fuerte, se había mantenido para el público, sus compañeros de clase, buitres ansiosos de verlo caer; había sonreído para su madre y había pretendido estar perfectamente. Ésta había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, no podía seguir siendo fuerte. La traición de las personas en las que más confiaba había calado profundo en su alma y sabía que sin importar el tiempo, nunca podría perdonarlos.

* * *

-El crimen de ese libro debe de haber sido terrible por cómo lo estás estrangulando.

Draco se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, su mirada bajó hacia sus manos que efectivamente estaban retorciendo el libro en sus manos. Molesto, alzó su mirada, boca abierta lista para mandar al demonio a quién se había atrevido a hablarle pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un conocido rostro y aún más familiar cabello rojo.

-¡Ron!-habían pasado años desde que había visto al pelirrojo, ¿5, 4 años? Levantándose, abrazó al chico ¿hombre? Definitivamente parecía ir más cerca del término hombre que de chico, algunos crecían sin control aparentemente-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Una semana-respondió el pelirrojo-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo anda todo por aquí? ¿Qué te hizo el libro de matemáticas? Puedes decírmelo, lo entenderé-bromeó el pelirrojo y Draco se rió. Era un sonido raro para él, había pasado tantos meses estresado que ni había notado que hace mucho no reía.

-Pues, ya sabes, dándome problemas nada más-respondió el rubio, siguiéndole la corriente-Ahora cuéntame ¿América te pervirtió tanto como Hermione asegura?-le preguntó conspiratoriamente y el pelirrojo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose fuertemente.

-¡Por supuesto!-sonrió-Pero me muero de hambre ¿Me acompañas a comer? De paso te cuento todos los sucios detalles-movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo. Draco se tomó un segundo en responder, girando hacia lo que había estado mirando antes, Harry y Pansy conversando cerca de las puertas del colegio pero ya el moreno ya no estaba, solo estaba Pansy conversando con... ¿Neddy, Nessy, Neville? No recordaba su nombre, era un nuevo y aparentemente sin idea de lo problemática que Pansy era, por su obvio interés. Lo que le había molestado no era que tuvieran el descaro de hablar cerca de dónde él estaba, no, era que él reconocía la mirada que Harry le daba a ella, esa imperceptible suavidad en su rostro, que deja notar sus sentimientos. Draco jura que es solo enojo lo que siente y no su corazón rompiéndose una vez más.

-¿Sabes qué? Es una excelente idea, también tengo hambre ¿vamos?-el rubio guardó todas sus cosas y firmemente le dio la espalda a Pansy cuando miró en su dirección, no notando la breve mirada dolida de su amiga y Ron no comentó nada, solamente sonriendo y guiándolo hacia su limosina.

* * *

- _Draco._

-¿Qué quieres, Harry?-casi se arrepentía de haber contestado el teléfono pero su corazón se había desbocado al ver su nombre y no había podido evitarlo. Aunque sentía el dolor profundo en sus entrañas, también había nostalgia y necesidad, estaba todavía tan enamorado de él.

- _Solo... solo quiero hablar. Disculparme. ¿Podemos... podemos vernos?_ -el moreno sonaba nervioso, ligeramente estresado y el rubio tuvo que contenerse para preguntar que sucedía, ya no era su problema, ya no eran novios.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

- _Por favor... solo unos minutos. En tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Te tengo un regalo especial_ -el traicionero corazón del rubio se desbocó y Draco se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser tan débil por él.

-... Esta bien. Solo unos minutos, nada más-colgó de repente, antes de que algo estúpido saliera de su boca.

-¿Quién era, cariño?-preguntó Narcissa, entrando en el saloncito, era la hora del té después de todo. Draco dudó en decirle, después del divorcio, su madre se había distanciado de los Potter y cuando Harry le había roto el corazón, la rubia había estado tan molesta que no le hablaba a nadie de esa familia, o sea Lily. El rubio no quería hacer las cosas peor, no sentía que era justo que su madre y Lily dejaran de ser amigos solo porque ellos no estuvieran juntos pero no sabía cómo reparar eso.

-Hermione. Presionándome por el trabajo en grupo-rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco de té, intentando ignorar la mirada penetrante de su madre.

-Bueno, los estudios son importantes, cariño-la mujer decidió ignorar la mentira y Draco no pudo más que agradecerlo en el interior, ya encontraría la forma de sanar la relación entre su madre y su tía.

* * *

-Te está usando.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Blaise rodó los ojos y pasó la hoja de la revista.

-Por favor, se acostó con Pansy, dejó que terminaras con él y ahora de repente quiere hablar contigo para 'disculparse'-hizo signo de comillas con la última palabra y sacudió la cabeza-Es obvio que quiere usarte para arreglar la situación de sus padres.

-¿Para qué haría eso? Tía Lily y mamá nunca están enojadas tanto tiempo, se solucionará solo-replicó el rubio mordazmente.

-¿Tu tía? No tiene nada que ver con eso. Draco ¿en serio no sabes?-Blaise cerró la revista y se sentó en la cama-Tu mamá no quiere nada que ver con los Potter, ya sea personal.. o negocios. Que yo sepa, la sociedad que tienen ellas está a punto caerse.

-¿Qué?-Draco frunció el ceño, no había escuchado nada de eso, su madre no había comentado nada. Pero tenía algo de sentido, su madre nunca tomaba a la ligera que alguien dañara a su hijo y Harry le había destruído el corazón con lo que había hecho. ¿Será verdad que era solo por eso que Harry lo había llamado? Mordiendo su labio inferior, se giró de nuevo hacia su armario, fingiendo buscar algo ahí e ignorando a Blaise. Harry no haría eso, no lo usaría, habían estado juntos por años, por Dios ¿por qué era tan improbable que viniera a disculparse? No, Blaise estaba confundido. Eso era todo.

* * *

 **17 años:**

Harry no había venido. A pesar de todo, Draco había pensado que de verdad vendría, que había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que quería disculparse pero tal vez Blaise decía la verdad, tal vez Harry solo había intentado acercarse de nuevo para arreglar el encuentro entre Narcissa y Lily. Era solo un poco... cruel pensar que la persona que se supone que lo había amado desde que eran niños, ahora era indiferente a él, ya no lo importaba jugar con sus sentimientos para conseguir lo que quería. Ese no era su Harry. Su cumpleaños se sentía totalmente arruinado sin él y podía sentir como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, nunca se había sentido tan solo como ahora.

-Está lloviendo.

Sobresaltándose, Draco giró hacia la puerta y vio a Ron observándolo con una ligera sonrisa, manos en sus bolsillos antes de señalar con su cabeza hacia los jardines. El rubio giró la mirada y efectivamente, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni había registrado el cambio en el escenario. Sonriendo tristemente, sus ojos volvieron hacia el pelirrojo.

-Parece el clima perfecto para una fiesta terrible-comentó y Ron bufó suavemente mientras caminaba hasta detenerse a su lado.

-Solo porque Harry no está aquí, no significa que sea una fiesta terrible. Hay un mundo aparte del de Harry Potter-bromeó el pelirrojo pero sus ojos eran compasivos. Draco soltó una pequeña risa, de por sí ya acostumbrado a la franqueza de su amigo.

-Me encantaría descubrir ese mundo, créeme-aseguró mientras pasaba saliva, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de mantener su compostura. Ron lo observó por unos momentos antes de mirar de nuevo hacia los jardines, luciendo pensativo.

-Corramos-Parpadeando rápidamente, Draco ladeó su cabeza, mirando del jardin hacia el pelirrojo.

-Está lloviendo-dijo, en caso de que no fuera obvio, ni siquiera era una ligera llovizna, era gotas gruesas de esas que te empapan en segundos. Sin embargo, Ron solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nos secamos después. Corramos-para el horror de Draco, el pelirrojo se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre la silla, doblando las mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos y después le ofreció su mano-Seamos espontáneos. Unos segundos en la lluvia y verás que ningún problema que tengas tiene importancia bajo el agua.

Draco dudó, su mirada bajando hacia la mano extendida, sentía que se arriesgaba a algo más si tomaba su mano y salía corriendo. Pero había estado viviendo un año lleno de miedos y estaba cansado. Miedo de perder a su padre después del divorcio, miedo de que su vida ya no fuera la misma, miedo de que Harry nunca volviera a él. Quería sentirse por algunos momentos vivo y contento y sin preocupaciones.

Con una pequeña sonrisa empezado a mostrarse en su rostro, el rubio tomó la mano de Ron, quién le sonrió brillantemente y después corrieron. Soltando una carcajada, a Draco no le importó que estuviera empapando su traje carísimo o que su cabello se estuviera volviendo un desastre mojado y desordenado. Tan solo corrió y rió y empezó a dar vueltas, rostro vuelto hacia el cielo para sentir mejor el agua, sintiendo como si se estuviera limpiando el alma con cada gota que resbalaba por su cuerpo. Cuando miró a Ron, su sonrisa no tenía nada de la tristeza anterior, era simplemente feliz, relajada y agradecida por su amigo, por haber hecho esto.

-¿Me concedes este baile?-le preguntó Ron juguetonamente mientras la música de la fiesta llegaba hasta aquí y Draco hizo una supuesta reverencia de muchacha de los 1800, tomando su mano y bailando un vals con él, incluso si eso no era para nada el ritmo que sonaba. Empezaron de manera ridícula, dando muchas vueltas y jalando sus manos pero poco a poco se fueron calmando hasta que Draco tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron y solo se mecían de un lado a otro. Estaba temblando de frío pero apenas y podía sentirlo, su cuerpo estaba cansado, había pasado por muchas emociones este día pero había una que sobresalía sobre las otras.

-Gracias-susurró, incapaz de alzar su cabeza de donde estaba-Gracias por estar aquí. Por ser mi amigo.

-Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites-respondió Ron suavemente, sus brazos protectores alrededor de él.

Cuando al día siguiente Draco se despertó con fiebre y la nariz constipada, no pudo evitar reírse, sin importar que su madre lo viera como si fuera lunático. Ron había tenido razón, había valido la pena.

* * *

-¿Draco?

Alzando su mirada, Draco observó vacíamente a Pansy. Su madre no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado, tal vez era por eso que la había dejado pasar a su cuarto sin ningún problema pero a él no le importaba. No realmente.

-No sé que hacer con esto-dijo el rubio de repente, bajando su mirada hacia lo que sostenía en sus manos. Por primera vez en casi 11 años, Draco se había quitado el collar que tenía en su cuello, el anillo de juguete y el dije de corazón brillando entre sus dedos.

-Oh, Dray...-suspiró la muchacha, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado, dejando cierta distancia entre ellos, no queriendo presionar su suerte-No hay... ¿no hay chance que lo perdones?-preguntó suavemente y Draco soltó una risa ligeramente amarga.

-Ni siquiera una mínima-de eso estaba muy seguro.

-Pero me has perdonando a mí-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Si Draco no la hubiera perdonado, no hubiera podido ni siquiera entrar en esta casa o volver a la escuela tan tranquilamente como lo había hecho.

-Es más fácil perdonarte a ti que no sientes nada por él... que perdonarlo a él por e-enamorarse de ti-su voz tembló con la última palabra y cerró los ojos, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Pansy cuando ella lo abrazó.

* * *

-¿Centavo por tus pensamientos?

Draco sonrió para sí mismo antes de alzar la mirada, Ron tenía el uniforme desarreglado, camisa afuera, corbata torcida y el blazer con una mancha cerca del hombro. En total, desastroso pero él lograba lucirlo como si fuera exactamente así cómo se había propuesto salir, tan despreocupado que Draco lo envidiaba.

-¿Cómo puedo resistir un centavo?-sonrió el rubio juguetonamente antes de encogerse de hombros, bajando su mirada de regreso hacia sus libros-Estoy pensando lo mucho que me gustaría nunca volver a estudiar Matemáticas-alzó su mirada de nuevo y rió suavemente-No mi pensamiento más original pero es la verdad.

-Necesitas un respiro. Y yo tengo la idea perfecta ¿Vienes?-Ron le ofreció su mano y Draco la tomó sin pensarlo, sabía que no importaba dónde el pelirrojo lo llevara, pasaría un mejor momento que enterrado en sus libros estudiando. Cogiendo su libro con su mano libre, el rubio intentó no reírse mientras Ron sorteaba estudiantes expertamente, lucía tan normal que nadie le prestaba atención y Draco, que estaba acostumbrado a estar en el medio del ojo público, lo sintió como un soplo de aire fresco. Llegaron al jardín trasero que estaba vacío, era gracioso, la gente pensaba que ahí solo iban a drogarse y los que se drogaban, pensaban que todos los demás iban ahí. En consecuencia, no había nadie alrededor.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-preguntó Draco una vez que se sentaron sobre el pasto.

-Ver las nubes, respirar aire fresco, sonreír a las palomas, ya sabes, lo normal-contestó Ron y el rubio se rió, golpeando su hombro suavemente para que dejara de bromear-Okay, okay. De hecho, te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños-buscó en su mochila el pequeño regalo y se lo dio-Uhm, intenté forrarlo pero no soy muy bueno-arrugó ligeramente la nariz y Draco alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Veamos-cogió el regalo y le quitó el francamente horrible empaque dando paso a una pequeña cajita, la abrió y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-¿Es en serio?-adentro habían dos collares, un con dije de soda y el otro de pizza, ambos tenían una pequeña placa que decía 'BFF'.

-He notado que siempre tocas tu pecho, como cuando tenías el collar-el pelirrojo parecía repentinamente serio y la mano de Draco se alzó automáticamente para posarse en el ahora vacío espacio donde por años había estado el anillo de juguete que Harry le dio-Así que pensé que podía regalarte algo para reemplazarlo. Y, ya sabes, recordarte que no estás solo y todo eso-se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, algo avergonzado. Draco se quedó observando los collares por unos momentos pensativamente antes de sacar el de soda y ponérselo alrededor del cuello.

-Tú pareces más del tipo que muere por la pizza-le dijo y alzó el otro collar, esperando. Ron no había estado esperando que quisiera ponérselo a él, pensó que sería para Pansy, con quién ya hablaba de nuevo pero sonrió, acercándose para dejarle cerrar el collar alrededor de él-BFF... que término de chica-lo fastidió Draco pero su sonrisa era brilla, su mano ahora cerrada alrededor del dije de soda.

-Ahora solo nos queda hacernos las uñas-asintió Ron y Draco volvió a reírse.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-Harry se encogió de hombros, sin girarse para ver a su amigo. Ron tomó su silencio como permiso y se sentó a su lado, la lluvia caía fuertemente al otro lado de la ventana.

-Parece feliz-murmuró y Ron entendió inmediatamente que se refería a Draco.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó neutralmente y el moreno resopló, girándose para mirarlo, el ceño fruncido.

-Como si no lo supieras, para juntos ahora-había un ligero tono acusatorio en su tono-Le habla a todos menos a mí, su mirada pasa sobre mí como si no existiera.

-Harry, no quiero ser un bastardo, pero te jodiste a su mejor amiga ¿qué esperas que haga? Aparte eso de que irías a su cumpleaños para nunca aparecer, fue un golpe bajo-Ron nunca se guardaba lo que tenía que decir, era sincero aún cuando dolía y Harry gruñó, sus manos en su cabello.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, Ron! ¡Sé que lo jodí todo!-exclamó con enojo pero no era hacia su amigo, era hacia sí mismo, por lo que había hecho, era su culpabilidad-Todo se fue al carajo y no tengo ni idea por qué demonios pasó o cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron. Solo que lo de Pansy me movió todo el mundo, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, con lo que sentía y tenía nadie a quién decírselo. Sé lo que herí tanto pero... -soltó un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos-Lo amo, Ron. Lo sigo amando y solo quiero recuperarlo.

-Yo creo que necesita tiempo, no debe ser fácil superar algo así-dijo Ron neutralmente, su mirada fija en la ventana.

-¿Y si pasa el tiempo y se enamora de alguien más?-su voz era casi un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

-Entonces estás jodido-sentenció Ron.

* * *

Ron había insistido en que necesitaban salir de la casa. Draco hubiera pensado en llamar a Pansy, ir a uno de los clubs de moda que adoraban tanto pero a pesar de que las cosas se habían calmado y de alguna manera su amistad se había reanudado -con ella y con Harry-, realmente no quería invitarla, menos cuando estaba con Ron. El pelirrojo era como un mundo aparte de Harry y los demás, con él podía relajarse y ser él mismo, no pretensiones, no fingir que estaba perfecto y contento. Así que no avisó a nadie y solo salió, se había puesto pantalones de cuero, camisa gris humo y cabello desordenado, para nada su apariencia actual. Ron también lucía genial, pantalones negros, usaba un tono de rojo oscuro que casi parecía negro y su cabello tenía apariencia mojada, como si no hubiera puesto esfuerzo en vestirse.

Se sentía genial, habían pedido unos tragos, Ron no le había dicho qué había en el suyo pero tenía un sabor genial. Pronto le dieron ganas de bailar y arrastró al pelirrojo hasta el centro de la pista, confundiéndose con toda la gente que ya bailaba. Fue divertido, hacían pasos extraños para hacer al otro reír y aunque gente venía a intentar bailar con ellos, terminaban yéndose cuando ninguno les prestaba atención. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan libre, como una simple persona más en el mundo.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que empezó la canción Royals de Lorde y de repente todo cambió. El lento y sensual ritmo de la canción, su baile cambió y las manos de Ron terminaron en su cintura mientras movían sus caderas al mismo tiempo. Parecía que no había suficiente aire alrededor, su piel quemaba cada vez que se rosaban y sus ojos parecían incapaces de liberarse de los de Ron. El pelirrojo apretó su agarre, jalándolo esos últimos centímetros que los separaban y no pudo evitar jadear en sorpresa. Ahora cada movimiento podía ser perfectamente sentido por el otro, mierda, esto era prácticamente restregarse. El problema era, no tenía intenciones de moverse hacia atrás, de hecho, su cuerpo se apretó todavía más contra él.

Diez minutos después, estaban de vuelta en la limosina de Ron. Dado que el pelirrojo había mandado a su chófer a dejar el carro y dar un paseo, no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. No que lo hubieran notado. Parte de Draco sentía que debía detener esto, ambos estaban borrachos, él estaba recuperándose de tener su corazón roto, realmente no debería estar haciendo esto. El problema era que la otra parte de su cerebro, la más fuerte, le importaba eso un comino. Sus manos intentaban deshacerse de la ropa lo más rápido que pudieran, los besos cada vez más apasionados, más cargados de deseo.

-Ron..-jadeó Draco, una vez desnudo y se arqueó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo presionado contra él. Era su primera vez pero no estaba nada nervioso cuando sintió el dedo del pelirrojo, ahora cubierto con lubricante, rozar su entrada. Con Ron, no había nada que temer, él era su amigo, quién lo ayudaba y estaba para él, si había alguien que lo cuidaría, sería él.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ron con voz ronca pero su dedo no esperó respuesta, hundiéndose poco a poco dentro de él. El rubio se mordió el labio e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido ahogado.

-S-sí- murmuró y el pelirrojo no iba a preguntar de nuevo, el consentimiento estaba dado, ahora solo quería disfrutar.

-Mierda-gruñó Ron, dejando besos y mordiscos sobre el cuello del rubio mientras ahora trabajaba dos dedos dentro de él, estirándolo, preparándolo, tomándose su tiempo, no necesitaba preguntar para saber que era virgen, su apretada entraba lo delataba y no quería arriesgarse a dañarlo. Una vez añadido el tercer dedo, la urgencia creció rápidamente, los besos eran insuficientes, las caderas de Draco se movían hacia abajo, follándose a sí mismo en sus dedos y eso era lo más caliente que Ron había sentido nunca.

-Estoy listo, estoy listo, estoy listo.. solo... Ron...-gimió el rubio, se estaba volviendo loco con toda esta preparación, necesitaba más y solo el pelirrojo podía dárselo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ron sacó sus dedos y rápidamente cogió el lubricante, poniendo un poco en su mano y acariciando un par de veces su erección para asegurarse que estaba bien cubierto. Cogiendo la cadera del rubio, le pegó hacia él y lentamente empezó a penetrarlo. Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente, dolía, eso ya lo esperaba, agradeció que Ron se detuviera después de meter la cabeza, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse y relajarse, algo que apenas pudo hacer, el rubio no era muy fan del dolor después de todo. Cuando sintió su cuerpo más relajado, Ron siguió presionando, empujando centímetro a centímetro lentamente hasta que ya estaba la mitad adentro. Entonces Draco ya no sentía dolor, si no una extraña urgencia y se presionó contra el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo y soltó un gruñido cuando de repente se deslizó completamente en él.

-Oh, mierda...-sus dos manos habían ido a parar en la cintura de Draco y estaban apretando fuertemente para calmarse y no simplemente empezar a follarlo contra el suelo. Que era exactamente lo que el rubio parecía querer porque era incapaz de quedarse quieto, seguía removiéndose y presionando hacia abajo-Draco...-gimió Ron y se rindió, sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás para después empujar fuertemente dentro de él. El rubio gritó pero no de dolor, sino de placer. Eso se había sentido maravilloso, una mezcla de placer y dolor perfecta que hacía su espalda arquearse. Después de eso todo se volvió ligeramente borroso, ambos se entregaron a la urgencia, al deseo, la manera en que follaron fue casi animalística, perdidos el uno en el otro.

Draco podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose más y más, sus uñas dejando marcas en los hombros del pelirrojo mientras que sus piernas se habían cerrado firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y el placer llegaba al máximo, Draco solo pudo pensar en lo genial que era ya no ser virgen y en cómo estaba contento que hubiera sido con Ron. Todos los otros pensamientos fueron borrados mientras se venía en medio de sus cuerpos, su mundo volviéndose negro por unos segundos.

* * *

 **18 años:**

-Despierta, cumpleañero, hoy es tu día.

Draco sonrió antes de abrir sus ojos, podía sentir los besos siendo repartidos de su hombro hacia su cuello, fuertes brazos jalándolo hacia el calor de su pecho. Había pasado apenas un par de semanas desde esa noche en el club -o en la limosina, especificamente- y desde entonces apenas y podían mantenerse en el mismo lugar sin tocarse el uno al otro, todos esos años de espera parecían estar pasando factura y su piel parecía estar deseosa todo el tiempo del pelirrojo. Ron estaba más que encantado, de hecho, él iniciaba sus momentos la mayor parte del tiempo, que el pelirrojo pareciera no poder resistirlo hacía a Draco derretirse por dentro. Para haber comenzado como un cumpleaños terrible el año pasado, su vida había mejorado mucho en un año, gracias a Ron.

-Si es mi día ¿por qué me estás despertando tan temprano?-lloriqueó Draco, girándose para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Ron, sintiéndose la vibración de su risa contra su cuerpo.

-Son casi las 7 de la mañana, dormilón, ya es hora de despertarse, tenemos clase-dijo, sus manos acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Nope. Me niego. Es mi cumpleaños, debería poder quedarme en casa si quiero-protestó, acercándose más para disfrutar del calor del pelirrojo.

-¿Y perderte de todo el colegio dándote regalos durante todo el día?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa sabida, los regalos eran siempre el punto débil de Draco.

-Ugh, okay, okay, me levanto-soltando un supuesto suspiro irritado, levantándose de la cama, Draco hizo un puchero mientras se dirigía al baño. En la puerta, se quitó la camiseta y empujó sus pantalones hacia el suelo-¿Qué no vienes?-preguntó sobre su hombro, una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras entraba en la ducha. Ron se rió pero inmediatamente lo siguió, esa era una oferta que no iba a rechazar.

* * *

Ron fue agarrado por sorpresa cuando las clases terminaron, estaba camino a su limosina cuando fue girado, sus ojos encontrándose con los furiosos de Harry. Instantáneamente supo de que se trataba. Resignándose a sí mismo a una posible pelea, enfrentó a Harry sin miedo, podía escuchar a su alrededor murmullos y gente aglomerándose.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Que tú.. que tú y Draco están...?-todos habían leído lo que Gossip Girl había escrito ese día en su blog pero el moreno necesitaba confirmarlo directamente de la fuente, Gossip Girl no siempre estaba en lo correcto después de todo pero habían cosas que lo hacía sospechar. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, su estómago apretado en un tenso nudo mientras esperaba.

-¿Que estamos qué?-Ron no se la iba a poner en bandeja, esperó a que Harry formulara su pregunta, sintiendo un perverso placer al verlo aún más enojado.

-Lo que dice Gossip Girl, no pretendas que no lo sabes-espetó el moreno, casi enseñando los dientes de lo molesto que estaba-¿Te acostaste con Draco?-finalmente logró gruñir, sus manos cerradas en puños alrededor de la camisa del pelirrojo y Ron se tomó unos momentos para pensar en cómo responder antes de solo encogerse de hombros, una sonrisa de suficiencia torciendo sus labios.

-Sí-dijo la palabra claramente, casi con orgullo y Harry juró que veía todo rojo.

-¡Él es mi futuro esposo, bastardo!-el puño del moreno se estampó contra la mejilla de Ron en un rápido movimiento, sentía tanta ira, tanto dolor, tanta pérdida pero ahora solo se estaba enfocando en lo primero, intentar matar a Ron con sus propias manos por haberse atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo. Ron no se quedó atrás, se tambaleó con el golpe pero logró no caerse y se lanzó contra Harry, su puño chocando con su quijada y pronto era todo un enredo mientras peleaban.

-¡Harry, Ron, no!-Draco había llegado después de que le había llegado el mensaje de la discusión que estaban teniendo y con ayuda de Blaise logró separar a ambos chicos, el moreno cogiendo a Ron de los brazos para que no saltara de nuevo contra Harry y Draco tenía sus manos extendidas en ambas direcciones, quedándose en el medio para evitar otra pelea-¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos? ¡Están dando un espectáculo!

-¡Lo mataré a golpes! ¡Hijo de puta! De todos con los que podías haber jugado tus jueguitos, ¡¿como te atreviste?!-Harry quería lanzarse contra él de nuevo pero Draco lo empujó hacia atrás firmemente.

-¡Harry, basta! ¿De qué estás hablando?-el rubio no entendía por qué el moreno estaba así, habían terminado su relación hace unos meses, él parecía incluso liberado cuando todo acabó, lo cuál dolió un montón, pero ahora estaba cambiado. Era casi... era como antes, cuando aún estaban juntos.

-¡De éste bastardo! ¡Te está usando! ¿no lo ves? Todo el mundo sabe en la clase de cosas que se metió en América, acostándose con la mitad y drogándose con la otra-espetó el moreno con enojo, sus ojos fijos en Ron-Está jugando contigo ¡Y tú ni lo notas! ¡Él sabía lo sentía por tí e igual lo hizo!

-¿Lo que sentías por mí?-Draco se sentía más y más confundido. ¿Harry todavía sentía algo por él? ¿Ron había sido un jugador mientras estaba en Estados Unidos? El pelirrojo pudo sentir que si dejaba a Harry decir más cosas, lograría hacer que Draco dudara de él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Soltándose de Blaise, Ron se arregló la ropa y miró a Draco con tranquilidad.

-No necesito seguir escuchando esto. ¿Draco?-extendió su mano en muda pregunta, si Draco decidía quedarse, entonces no sabía en qué quedaría lo que sea que ellos tenían pero sí se iba con él... Draco estaba confundido, Blaise ahora se había movido para mantener a Harry atrás, para que no atacara a Ron. La gente estaba murmurando alrededor de ellos, mirando atentamente lo que estaba pasando y el rubio no sabía que pensar. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que sí estaba seguro.

-Adiós, Harry-tomando la mano del pelirrojo, dejó que él lo guiara hacia el carro, cerrándose sus ojos y negándose a escuchar lo que sea que el moreno estaba gritando detrás de él. Sentía un peso formarse en sus hombros, algo estaba pasando, no sabía que era pero ir con Ron no estaba mal, no podía estar mal, no cuando él era la única persona que había sabido a rescatar a Draco de su tristeza y lo había hecho feliz de nuevo.

Tomar la mano de Ron no había sido un final. Había sido un comienzo. Y por primera vez, no le importaba lo que esperaba en el futuro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡FINAL ABIERTO! Se ha vuelto mi cosa favorita 3 Probablemente habrá una segunda parte de esto, no estoy segura. Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
